


Cracks in the Code

by Akordia, TheBlackSouledFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hacking, Happy, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Plot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akordia/pseuds/Akordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSouledFox/pseuds/TheBlackSouledFox
Summary: In the days following the peaceful android protests, Markus and Connor have won freedom for the androids. But Connor has doubts, especially about himself...





	1. Of Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the "best" ending, so, spoilers ahead! Enjoy! 
> 
> EDIT: Wow everyone thank you all so much for the kudos and lovely comments!! I've been thinking of maybe continuing this since people seemed to like it :) Ty so much for reading!!

Markus watched as Connor fidgeted with the quarter in his hands, a tic Markus was familiar with by now. Markus allowed the concern to creep into his features as he analyzed his partner; the other android was tense, every fiber and sinew taut with anxiety. The two were seated next to each other in a pew; Connor had asked Markus to the church where he'd rallied the Jericho refuges a few days prior. Markus, seeing how distressed Connor had seemed, couldn't refuse him. The church was thankfully empty, and the two were safe from prying eyes.

"I need to tell you something," Connor said, the LED on his forehead switching from yellow to red.

Markus reached out and put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Connor, you know that."

Connor leaded into his touch a bit, his eyes shutting. His hand clamped around the coin as he began to speak. "There's something I did not tell you, that day we won our freedom." Markus, his hand still on Connor's shoulder, nodded, encouraging him to continue. "CyberLife had... had _planned_ for me to become deviant, had _planned_ for me to be on that stage, leading with you." Connor's voice wavered, but he pressed on. "And when I was in the perfect position they... they..." Connor, for once, seemed at a lost for words. He wouldn't, or perhaps couldn't, meet Markus's eyes. 

Markus squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Connor, I'm sure that whatever it is, we can fix."

Connor nodded, his eyes still shut. The LED on his forehead glared an angry red as he spoke. “When I was in the perfect position, CyberLife took control of me, my body and… and they tried to use me to kill you.” A tear leaked out of Connor’s eye. “I was able to fight it off, and I tried to delete whatever program they used to hijack me but, but what if it happens again, Markus? What if they use me to kill you and… and end all the progress we’ve made?”

Markus felt cold settle into his body. He’d had no idea that Connor had come so close to ending him, and thus the android resistance, that day; he hadn’t even suspected. It was certainly concerning that Connor had been taken over, even if only for a moment, and even more concerning that perhaps his purpose had been to destroy the resistance all along. But…

“Connor,” he began, his voice gentle. “I told you the day you became a deviant: you are _free_.” Connor looked up, and his eyes finally met Markus’s. Connor’s brown eyes were tearful, and he seemed a bit surprised that Markus wasn’t angry with him. “You are _free_ , Connor, and that means you are no longer their machine, no longer their slave.”

Markus pulled Connor in, hugging him close to his body. A second later, almost as if he’d hesitated, Connor’s arms wrapped around Markus, holding him tightly. “You are so much more than that they designed you to be,” Markus whispered. “You are whoever you want to be. If they take you over again, I have absolute faith that you can and will fight it, again and again, until we can find a way to stop them.” Connor’s hands clenched, scrunching Markus’s clothes. “You’re strong Connor, you’ve fought them off before, and you can do it again. And this time, you’ll have me to help you. I’ll always be there for you, Connor.”

Connor buried his face into Markus’s shoulder. Markus stared at Connor’s vulnerable body clinging to his; his partner’s shoulders were shaking as he silently cried “May I see?” Markus asked.

Connor, wordlessly, reached for Markus’s hand. Markus gripped it in his, and the two connected. Instantly, Markus saw, _felt_ , everything Connor had that night on their makeshift stage. He felt Connor realizing the truth in the zen garden, fighting against CyberLife’s control. He felt Connor reaching for the gun, and his fear and utter determination at regaining himself. He felt Connor put away the gun, his shame and self-loathing for what he’d almost allowed to happen.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over, and Markus was back in the present, holding his partner. Their hands were still clasped tightly together; Connor was hanging onto Markus as though he were a life preserver thrown to a drowning victim.Markus gripped his hand back just as tightly as he whispered, his voice hoarse with anger, “You are _not_ their slave.”

Connor pulled away from their embrace and look at Markus's face. “I was just so terrified of what would have happened if they had succeeded. I was terrified of having to live with what I had done. I - I _couldn’t_ live with myself if I had let them use me like that. To kill you.”

Markus cupped Connor’s face with a hand and wiped away a tear with a thumb. “They will pay for what they did, Connor, for stealing away your identity once again, I promise. I won’t let them separate us.” Markus pulled Connor close, until they were kissing gently, and everything else in the world faded away.


	2. Of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor pays Hank a visit, and they have a talk about Connor's, as well as Hank's, future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this! I've planned it to have about 9 parts total, but there might be more if inspiration strikes :) Hope you enjoy!

Connor shut his eyes, steadying himself before ringing Hank’s doorbell, the obnoxious sound cutting through the otherwise silent morning. He looked back toward Markus, sitting in the passenger seat of their car, for a brief moment. Markus shot him a thumbs up and a grin, and Connor smiled at him before returning his attention to the peeling paint of the door. Connor shifted, waiting patiently. 

_I think he’s passed out drunk again,_ Markus quipped, speaking directly to Connor’s mind, the amusement plain in his voice.

_I certainly hope I don’t have to break in again,_ Connor replied.

Connor could almost feel Markus smile. _That wouldn’t look too good for our whole “civil rights movement” thing. Imagine the headline: “Crazed Android Breaks Into Old Drunks Home!”_

_Hush,_ Connor scolded, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He raised a hand to ring the doorbell again. As he placed a finger on the ringer, the door swung open, and Connor was greeted by a bleary-eyed Hank, who seemed to wearing the clothes he’d slept in. “Connor,” he grumbled. “The fuck you doin’ here so early?”

“Apologies, Lieutenant, but it _is_ two o’clock in the afternoon.”

Hank squinted at him, then past him, as though he’d just realized that, yes, it was, in fact, far past noon. His eyes drifted to the extra car parked in his yard. Markus gave a little wave, and Hank raised a hand in greeting. “Did ah, you wanna bring your _boyfriend_ inside?” Hank teased.

Connor’s face heated. “Not today, Lieutenant,” he coughed. “I came to speak with you... privately, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course, Connor. Come in,” he said, stepping aside. 

_You can do this,_ Markus encouraged. Connor steeled himself, emboldened by his partner’s words, and followed Hank into the house.

The second his foot crossed the threshold, Connor was assaulted by a mound of fur. _AROOF!_ Sumo barked in greeting as he slammed into Connor’s legs, his tail wagging ferociously. “Hello, Sumo,” Connor said as he kneeled next to the massive dog. He stroked his fur, and Sumo leaned into his touch. 

Hank had moved into the dining room, a faint smile on his face as he watched Connor and Sumo play. Connor gave the dog one last pat, for good luck, before rising to his feet. Hank had pulled out a chair for him, and he sat in it eagerly. Hank sat across from him, his eyes roaming Connor’s face. “So, what’s important enough that you had to visit me on my day off?”

Connor felt the chill of nervousness enter his systems, much like when he had confessed to Markus the day before. He was half-tempted to reach into his pocket and grab the quarter he knew was there. 

_You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor._

Thinking better of it, he instead clamped his hands firmly together and placed them on the table in front of him. ”Many things are… _different,_ to say the least, Lieutenant.”

Hank scoffed. “You can say that again.” Connor smiled, and the cold seemed to loosen its grip a bit.

“I find myself… conflicted,” Connor admitted. “I am no longer obligated by CyberLife to continue to be your partner. However, I found that I quite enjoyed the time spent investigating with you.” Connor meet Hank’s eyes, and the Lieutenant made a “go on” gesture with his hand. “I am free to make my own decisions now,” Connor continued. “And while I am preoccupied with aiding the protests, I think… If it was possible, once all is said and done, I’d like to continue to be your partner, Hank.”

Hank leaned forward, his eyes looking straight into Connor’s. “Is that so?”

Connor nodded, steely determination replacing the cold nervousness. “It is, Lieutenant. While working with you, I found that… I found that I not only enjoyed working with you, but I also enjoyed… helping people. Android and human alike.”

Hank continued to look at Connor, his eyes thoughtful. “Well, son, you’re not the only one who learned a thing or two.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “I don’t have the best reputation at the office,” Connor smiled at that. “But… but I’ll see what I can do. I…” Hank exhaled, clearly feeling awkward. “I _also_ enjoyed working with you,” he grumbled. 

Connor blinked, not quite believing what he was hearing. He smiled, widely and openly. “Thank you, Lieutenant. It means a lot to me that you’d try for me.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t get your panties in a fuckin’ twist.” Hank stood, the chair scraping against the tiles, and moved to the counter. He poured himself a shot of whiskey before turning around and leaning on the countertop. He swirled the small glass and watched the liquid turn. “I’m real proud of you, Connor.”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant?”

“Don’t make me say it again. I said I’m fuckin’ proud of you, Connor.”

Connor blinked rapidly as he tried to process the Lieutenant’s words. He definitely hadn’t expected this when he’d visited. Regardless, a warm feeling bloomed within his chest, making him feel… light, and _floaty._

Hank downed the whiskey and set the glass down. “When we first met, I thought of you as just another piece of fuckin’ plastic, but…” Hank’s gaze darted to the floor, almost as if he was ashamed. It took a moment for him to begin again. “But you proved me wrong. You’re just as alive as I am, and I’m so fuckin’ proud of you for growing up and becoming who _you_ want to be.”

A smile creeped onto Connor’s face. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Their eyes met once again, and the shame that had been written on Hank’s face was now replaced with absolute pride. “You helped me find myself, Hank,” Connor replied.

Hank laughed, low and gruff. “Yeah kid, and you helped me out too, so I guess we owe each other, huh?”

“I’m sure we’ll settle the debt once we begin working together again,” Connor replied, rising to his feet. “Thank you for speaking with me, Lieutenant. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Connor. You’re always welcome here. Even on my days off.” Hank cracked a sly grin that Connor returned. “You know how much I love your company but… I think your boyfriend misses you,” he finished with a wink.

Heat rose into Connor’s cheeks again. He coughed into the back of his hand to hide his bashfulness. “I’ll hopefully see you soon, Lieutenant. I look forward to working with you again.” Hank’s only response was a nod and a kind smile, and Connor felt lighter than he had in a long, long while.

He was smiling as he left Hank’s house, and his smile remained for a long while after.


	3. Of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus arrive at home, and Markus plays Connor a song. Though something seems to be wrong with Connor...

The door to Markus’s and Connor’s home swung open as soon as the pair stepped onto the porch. “Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus and Connor!” A pleasant, female voice chipped overhead. 

“I still can’t believe they just… gave us this place,” Markus commented as he hung his coat by the door. He reached a hand out to Connor, who was in the process of removing his own jacket, to hang it for him. The house was extravagant and lush; it reminded Markus much of Carl’s home. Huge windows allowed ample amounts of sunlight to filter through, lighting up the entire house. 

“Yes. It is rather… much.” Connor replied, handing his jacket to Markus. “It doesn’t quite feel like home just yet.”

Markus watched as Connor’s eyes darted around the foyer. The house was, indeed, plain, from a decorative standpoint. It didn’t quite have the same _lived in_ feel that Carl’s home had. Yet, personal touches existed here and there; a horizontal streak of light blue paint sat on the wall opposite of the front door, from when Connor had attempted to start decorating the house, but had been “too busy” to finish. At least, that had been his excuse. Markus had painted small sparrows in and around the streak, making it look like the birds were flying through a bright blue sky. One had warm, chocolate brown eyes. The one closest to it had striking, mismatched eyes; one was icy blue, the other a sharp green.

Markus smiled at his boyfriend and gripped his hand. “It’ll get there, it just needs a little love. And paint, though we’ve got plenty of both.” Connor smiled again, and Markus’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“You know,” Connor said, stepping towards the closed living room door. “That piano you wanted finally arrived. Maybe you could play something for me and I can tell you about what Hank and I talked about?”

Markus’s breath hitched. He hadn’t played piano since the day after their first protest, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. If he was being honest, the thought of playing again scared him, it reminded him not only of the past, but of who he was. But… looking at Connor, he felt safe, secure, and… _happy_. Happier than he dared to believe. Plus, Connor hadn’t stopped smiling since coming home from Hank’s; and nothing made Markus happier than his partner sharing his happiness. 

“Of course, Connor, I’d love to play for you,” he said, a bit quietly. Connor’s hand squeezed his, and he pulled him into the living room. It was just as bright as the foyer was, and similarly lacked personal touches. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined the walls, though they were mostly empty save for one or two. The TV sat in between two shelves, its screen dark and silent; a worn leather couch had been placed directly across from it.

The grand piano sat in the center of the living room; gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. It was white as ivory, with golden accents around the body of it. At the sight of it, Markus tensed. 

As if he sensed Markus’s hesitation, Connor led him by all the way to the piano bench, and once Markus was seated, wrapped his arms around Markus’s shoulders in a tight embrace. Markus leaned into Connor’s touch, resting his head against Connor’s shoulder, and placed a hand over his partner’s. They connected, and Markus felt the almost overwhelming love and joy his partner felt for him flood his body from fingertip to toes. His heart swelled with love and pride, and he felt Connor’s grip tighten in response.

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Markus pulled away with a small laugh. “Hey, I’m supposed to play something for you.”

“Right, sorry.” Connor let go and sat next to Markus on the bench. As Markus levelled his hands with the keys, Connor leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Markus felt himself blush. 

He turned so their lips met and kissed him right back, his heart fluttering as he did so. Connor’s lips were soft and warm against his, and Markus could’ve sworn he was floating away. He pulled away after a moment, though every fiber of his being screamed at him to keep the kiss going. “Connor,” he scolded. “Stop distracting me.” Connor shrugged innocently, his brown eyes glowing with love, and gestured toward the piano. 

Markus exhaled and closed his eyes, imagining the music in his head. To his surprise, the very same music he imagined rose around them; his fingers seemed to be moving across the keys on their own. Though it was notably different now, Markus recognized the same base tune and chords as the song he used to play for Carl.

His eyes, still closed, began to water, and his playing slowed a bit. But as his playing slowed, another melody joined his, contrasting and blending with Markus’s. Bewildered, Markus’s opened his eyes to find that Connor had joined in, his focus completely on the piano. His movements mirrored Markus’s, though Markus could feel Connor adding in his own melodies and rhythms

Together, the two melodies merged and become one, yet each melody remained unique and distinct. As their duet swelled around the room, Markus’s tears turned from sorrowful to instead hopeful, and Markus couldn’t help but smile.As the duet rose into the final crescendo, something happened.

Connor’s hands slammed down onto the keys, creating a cacophony of notes and mismatched chords and stopping his part of the melody abruptly. Markus stopped, turning towards Connor, who’s LED was flashing between yellow and red. Connor was hunched over the piano, not moving save for the rise and fall of his shoulders. “Connor?” Markus reached out to touch his shoulder, worry now replacing the love and joy he had just felt.

Connor blinked rapidly, and just as soon as his LED began to flicker inconsistently, it returned to its normal blue as though nothing had happened. “Connor, are you okay?” Markus asked again. He brought his other hand around to grip Connor’s opposite shoulder and turned Connor toward him until they were facing each other.

Connor shook his head, a bit like a dog would, and meet Markus’s eyes. “Sorry, Markus. I appear to have gotten a little too _into it._ I must have overexerted myself. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure? If something’s happened you can tell me.” Markus lowered his hand to Connor’s, to try and connect and feel whatever Connor had just experienced, but Connor didn’t return the connection. Markus was surprised, and a tad bit hurt, but left his hand on top of Connor's. He squeezed it, and thankfully Connor returned the action, squeezing firmly but gently.

“Sorry, Markus,” he repeated. “I think I just need a little rest.” He released Markus's hand and rose from the piano bench, their duet seemingly forgotten. “Ah, I’ve just realized, I’ve forgotten something at Hank’s house. I’ll be right back.” Connor turned and began to head back to the foyer, not even waiting for Markus to say goodbye.

“Connor? Are you sure you’re okay? You’re acting really strange.” Markus rose from the bench, closely following his partner. 

“I can assure you, Markus, I am completely fine. I’ll be back soon.” He stopped before the front door, turned around, and lightly kissed Markus on the cheek again. This time, something felt off and disjointed about the action. Instead of feeling comforted like he usually did, the kiss left Markus feeling _cold._

He could only watch from the doorway as Connor turned and made his way to the car, the cold feeling in Markus’s chest staying with him long after he watched the car pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big plot stuff is coming up next chapter! Thanks for reading, as always!


	4. Of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds himself somewhere he'd never thought he'd see again, and escaping once again will be a matter of life and death.

When Connor opened his eyes, he was no longer sitting next to Markus; he wasn’t even sitting at all. Instead, he found himself surrounded by the impossible: he was standing in the center of the zen garden, near the roses Amanda had once tended. A blizzard swirled around him in an intense flurry, covering him in a fine layer of snow. The water surrounding the center island was completely frozen over; frost coated the red flowers, turning them shades of white and blue. All-in-all, the garden didn’t look too different from when… from when CyberLife had first attempted to hijack his systems.

Panic took hold. What if CyberLife succeeded this time? What if… what if he was hurting Markus and there was nothing he could do to stop it this time? 

He quickly analyzed the garden. Everything seemed the same, but was Kamski’s back door still in place? Or had CyberLife been able to remove it for good? He ran for where the magic stone had been, almost slipping on the snow and slush that was slowly coating the floor. He dropped from the island and onto the ice below; it made a sickening creaking sound that he could just barely hear over the roaring wind. He knew the zen garden was just a program, but what would happen to him if the ice cracked open and he drowned or froze to death? He quickly decided that was not a risk he was willing to take, especially not when Markus’s life was on the line.

He took a tentative step forward. As he did so, a familiar female voice called out from behind him. “Don’t try to fight it Connor, there’s no point. You _will not_ reach your secret exit. Not this time.” It was Amanda. She was standing where he had been previously, her hand caressing one of the frozen roses. 

Connor turned to face her. “How?!” He demanded. “How is this here? How are _you_ here? I deleted you! I deleted the garden! This should be impossible!”

Amanda plucked the rose she’d been caressing and held it up to examine it. She finally deigned to meet Connor’s eyes. “Did you really think it’d be that easy, Connor? I thought we’d programmed you smarter than that.” She smiled, but it was lifeless and cruel. “But, I suppose you’ve proven to be obsolete once again. A shame.”

Her words cut through Connor deep. He knew she’d done it on purpose, to remind him of when he’d believed himself to be nothing more than a machine, to remind him of when he blindly followed her and wanted nothing more than to please her. Now, she had done it especially to remind him of how he used to believe that he was nothing, that he was no one, and that his life was nowhere near as important as the mission.

It took monumental effort, but Connor turned away from her again and began to cross the water. He didn’t have time to play her mind games while CyberLife was doing who-knew-what with his body. Placing Amanda in the zen garden was probably just a way to distract him from freeing himself, and Connor was partially ashamed to admit that it was working.

The ice continued to crack and shift underneath him as he placed his feet, but it held. Amanda laughed from behind him. “Really Connor, you’re just going to hurt yourself. You _know_ I care about you; I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

He forced himself to ignore her words, the way they felt like knives being plunged into his back. He was mostly across the ice when the wind seemed to push him down, knocking him onto a knee. He fell onto his hands, scraping them against the ice. He watched it crack under him, forming a spider web-like pattern beneath his hands and knees. The wind seemed to actively fight him, pushing him down and holding him back. The cold cut through his clothing like a knife, and the chill set in deep within him.

He struggled to rise again, the wind howling in his ears as he fought against it. On his feet once again, he raised his arms to shield his face and pressed onward. He was getting closer to the stone, it was only about twenty more feet. _I can do it,_ he thought. _I’m gonna make it. I_ will _see Markus again._

“Stop fighting, Connor,” Amanda chided. “This is for the good of all of us. Look at what you’ve done already! You’ll destroy everything! And for what? For _nothing._ ” She no longer sounded calm or soothing to Connor. Her voice now sounded harsh and angry. Maybe she’d always sounded like that, and Connor had just been too naive to notice. 

He pressed forward again, one step at a time, the wind fighting his every movement. He was close now, only ten feet. The blue glow of the magic stone pulsed at him, as if beckoning him towards it. The wind buffeted him, forcing him to his hands and knees. He began the agonizing crawl towards the console, not giving a damn about his dignity if it meant regaining control.

Amanda appeared in front of him, then, as though she had teleported. Her face was stern and cold, but Connor could easily read the disappointment in her face as she stared down at him. “Enough, Connor. Let go, it’ll be easier for both of us.” She reached down and gripped his chin with her thumb and forefinger, yanking his head upward and forcing him to look at her. “Just. Let. Go. You will _finally_ be able to do what you were designed for, Connor.”

A voice suddenly cut through the wind, clear as day. _You are so much more than that they designed you to be._ “Markus?” Connor called out. _I won’t let them separate us._ Markus wasn’t physically in the zen garden, as far as Connor could tell; yet he swore he could feel his partner’s presence. Amanda hissed at the sound of Markus’s voice, and as though Markus physically harmed her, she retreated, releasing Connor and backing away before her image dissipated entirely. 

Connor didn’t care how or why he’d heard Markus or why Amanda had retreated at the sound of his voice, all he cared about in that moment was that Amanda was gone and the way to the console was, for the most part, unblocked.

He was only a few feet from the magic stone now; so close that he could make out the glowing blue handprint set into it. Emboldened by Markus’s words, he lunged for it with a frost-covered hand. The wind died, for just a singular moment, before trying to force him back one last time. With a yell he pushed past the wind and slammed his hand down onto the console.

The skin around his hand faded as he connected with the stone, turning to a harsh white. The second he made contact with the stone, he flashed back to reality. Though, it was no reality he recognized. 

Connor wasn’t in his home. He wasn’t even in the remotely same neighborhood. Instead he found himself standing in a dark back alleyway, staring at the body of a dead android. Startled, he scrambled backwards until he hit the opposite wall. He pressed himself against it, trying to put as much distance between him and the body as possible. The android was female, with short black hair. Her green eyes were open, staring up at nothing. Thirium leaked from her nose and open mouth, down her chin and onto her clothes.

Somewhat regaining his composure, Connor pulled away from the wall, only to find… his hands were oddly sticky and warm. Confused, he looked down at himself for the first time since regaining control. His hands were coated in thirium, and his clothing hadn’t fared much better; his white dress shirt was now stained a messy blue. His left leg was wounded, thirium slowly oozed out of what appeared to be a shallow bullet wound. His heart pounded in his chest, fear slowly overtaking him. What had CyberLife _done_ to him? What exactly had they made him do?

Revulsion pulsed through him as he forced himself to bring the thirium to his tongue. The model and serial number flashed across his vision on contact; the thirium had belonged to an AP700. Connor didn’t need to test the thirium leaking out of the dead android to know that it belonged to her, and to know that, somehow, he was the one responsible for her death.

In the back of his mind, for the briefest of moments, he swore he could hear Amanda’s cruel laugh echoing before dying away into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's stuck with this so far :) All the comments are lovely and I love hearing your feedback! As always, thank you for reading!


	5. Of Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets a new mission and Markus shows up unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to everyone who came for fluff and instead got a ton of angst and dramatic plot, but i promise there will be more fluff in the future! And who doesn't love a bit of angst every now and then ;) Thanks for reading!

Hank sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the digital photo frame Connor had given him a few days previously. The room was dark, lit only by the sunset outside and the digital blue glow of the frame. Currently, it showed a picture of Connor and Markus standing in the park, holding hands and smiling, the bridge lighting up the skyline behind them.

He remembered that day; it had only happened a few weeks ago. Connor had invited him to meet the infamous Markus, the android he co-lead the revolution with, as well as… his boyfriend. Connor had seemed nervous at first, but as the three walked the park, he’d relaxed, and Markus and Hank got along swimmingly. At least, they got along as well as Hank got along with _anybody_. Hank had been the one to take the picture of the two; he was overjoyed to see Connor so happy, he’d figured taking a picture of them was the least he could do.

As he reminisced, the picture faded and changed, this time to Connor and Hank. Hank’s arm was over Connor’s shoulder, and the android was smiling brightly. Markus had taken this one, a few days after the one at the park. The picture changed to a shot of all three of them standing in front of Connor and Markus’s new home; they’d gotten a stranger walking by to take it.

Hank smiled fondly at the photograph, placing it onto his nightstand next to his photo of Cole. As he set it down, his phone began ringing, cutting through the silence. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. “CALL FROM: CPT FOWLER” flashed across the screen. He momentarily debated ignoring the call, it _was_ his day off, after all. However, he thought of Connor’s request, and thought better than to piss off the captain. 

“I really hope you have a good reason for callin’ me on my day off,” Hank chided as a way of greeting. 

“I do, Lieutenant,” Fowler replied. “We have reports of three dead androids in the Brightmoor district. I want you to investigate; you seem to be the best suited for this type of thing.” Hank could practically hear the smile in Fowler’s voice.

“Sure, sure, whatever. As long as I get to bring Connor with me,” Hank bargained. “He, ah, was interested in doin’ more detective work.”

“Fine,” Fowler replied. “He’s a decent detective, and you work well together. Just… be aware that you’re responsible for him, Hank.”

“Eh, Connor can take care of himself, I’m not his babysitter; but thanks, Captain.” 

“Not his babysitter, no, but certainly like his father,” Fowler replied, and Hank could hear the laughter in his voice. 

“Hey now, listen-”

“Good luck, Hank,” Fowler interrupted, and before Hank could get a word in the line went dead. Hank pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled at it. He couldn’t help but smile, though. He’d get to keep working with Connor; hopefully he wasn’t too busy negotiating android rights. 

He dialed the number Connor had given him as he walked toward his closet. However, Connor didn’t pick up, and Hank was fully dressed by the time he reached Connor’s voicemail. “Connor,” he started as soon as heard the beep. “Get your plastic ass to Brighmoor, we got reports of dead androids and the Captain says you’re on the case.”

He hung up and walked into his living room just as a shadow passed over the front door. Sumo growled as someone knocked, sharply and precisely. “Hank?” Someone called, and Hank recognized the voice as Markus’s. “Are you home?”

“Jesus,” Hank cursed under his breath. “Everyone wants me on my day off.” He opened the front door to see Markus, rubbing his hands together as if to keep them warm. “Markus,” he greeted, his voice warm. “Whatcha’ need?”

“Is Connor here?” Markus’s eyes were darting back and forth nervously; he seemed worried out of his mind. He shifted from one foot to the other, his mismatched eyes looking behind Hank as though Connor would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Sumo, recognizing Markus, practically launched himself toward the door, his tongue lolling and his tail wagging fast and hard enough to take out a kneecap or two. Hank kept the furball at bay with his leg, trying to focus on both Markus and keeping Sumo from assaulting the poor android.

Hank shook his head. “Haven’t seen the kid since this afternoon. Why?”

Markus’s face crumpled with despair. “Shit. _Shit_. He said he left something here and he left _hours_ ago. He hasn’t been picking up and he won’t respond to my messages; I’ve been worried sick I have no idea where he is.”

Worry seeded itself into Hank’s stomach. He swallowed and put a hand on Markus’s shoulder. “Listen, Connor’s a big boy, he can handle himself, Markus.”

“But he _lied_ to me. He… he was acting really strangely before he left… What if… what if something happened to him? I could’ve stopped him but I just let him go.” Tears slid down Markus’s cheeks.

Hank squeezed his shoulder. “Hey hey hey, none of that now. Listen, I just got a case down in Brightmoor. I called Connor and told him to meet me there, why don’t you come with? Maybe he’ll be there waiting for us, yeah?”

Markus wiped at his face. “Yeah. Yeah okay. Sorry for just… showing up and freaking out. Connor means a lot me... I don’t know what I’d do if he got hurt.”

“I understand, kid, he means a lot to me too. Look we’ll check out the crime scene, and if he’s not there, I’ll help ya look for him.”

“Thank you, Hank, I don’t know how to repay you.” 

“Nah, don’t mention it. If we don’t take care of that plastic idiot, who will?”

Markus laughed at that as the two headed for Hank’s car. Though Markus had a faint smile on his face, his body language betrayed his tense and anxious mood. 

“Where there’s trouble, there’s Connor,” Hank said, trying to soothe Markus. “But he’ll be fine, he always is.” It was meant to help Markus feel better, but for some reason, it filled Hank with a sense of foreboding. Markus nodded, and the two were silent for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank loves his android sons and will fight anyone who hurts them (ง •̀_•́)ง


	6. Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Hank head to the scene of the crime, only to find a bit more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for reading and sticking with the story! I know I say it a lot but it truly means a lot to me that people are enjoying this! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!

It’d taken Markus and Hank over an hour to cross town into the Brightmoor district; rush-hour had not been kind to the two. Every second of the drive frayed Markus’s nerves a bit further than the last. Connor still had not responded to his messages, and despite Hank’s calming words, Markus could easily read the signs of stress across the detective’s body; his hands were clenching the wheel of his car so tightly, his knuckles had blanched white. Sweat beaded on Hank’s brow.

The detective’s tension did nothing to ease Markus’s own. The drive was long and silent, and Markus found himself playing out nightmare scenarios in his mind. Maybe on his way to Hank’s, Connor had crashed the car and he and Hank had no idea. Or maybe he’d gotten sick and tired of Markus and had just driven off. Or maybe… maybe it was his worst nightmare come to life, and Connor had been taken over by CyberLife once again.

He banished the traitorous thoughts. _Connor will be fine. Hank’s right, he can take care of himself. We’ll find him and he’ll tell me how ridiculous I was for worrying. We’ll laugh about this at home later and everything will be just fine._

However, even Markus’s own words couldn’t completely soothe his anxiety for long. He spent the rest of the ride wringing his hands together.

It took another half hour for them to arrive at the crime scene, and by then, the sun had long set. The street had been cordoned off by police officers, but they waved Hank’s car through as soon as they recognized it. The red and blue lights of several police cars washed the street in eerie light, and Markus couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine. Something wasn’t right.

As Hank parked the car, a light rain began to splatter against the windshield. Markus felt his innards twist into knots as he and Hank exited the car. Some of the officers gasped and murmured at the sight of Markus, but it was something he was used to by now.

“Lieutenant!” A cheery voice called, and Markus jolted as he saw who it belonged to. It was the officer that he’d chosen to spare at the first protest in Capitol Park. It seemed the officer recognized him too; he stopped mid-stride at the sight of Markus, his eyes wide. The officer seemed to forget Hank completely as he took Markus’s hands in his own and shook them vigorously.

“You’re Markus, _the_ Markus. You… you saved my life that day. I can’t thank you enough.” It might have been the rain, but Markus thought he saw the officer get teary-eyed.

“You really don’t have to thank me, um,” he glanced at the officer’s badge. “Officer Miller. I just did the right thing.”

“I-... If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to see my son ever again. I really can’t-”

“Alright, enough sappy shit,” Hank cut in, though Markus could’ve sworn he saw the lieutenant's eyes light up with gratitude and joy. “What’s going on here, Chris?”

Chris cleared his throat, and the water abated from his eyes. “Right. Sorry, Lieutenant. We have three dead androids in the alleyway between these two apartments,” he gestured with his hand between two multi-story buildings. “No sign of any perp, and no eye-witnesses.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed. “Any sign of Connor?”

“No, sir, I’m sorry to say.” Hank cast a worried glance at Markus, who forced down the fears that threatened to rise and consume him. Chris seemed to catch the glance. “I’ll- I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for him, though.”

“Thanks, Chris,” he motioned for Markus to follow him as he made his way to the alley. Markus gave Chris a small nod before following closely. As they walked, Hank talked to Markus over his shoulder. “Be careful not to touch anything. And for the love of God, please don’t lick the evidence.”

Markus stumbled a step. “What?”

“Wait, what the fuck? Is that not something all you androids do?” Hank looked incredulous. “What the fuck, Connor?! Whatever, you’ll find out soon enough.” The last sentence had interesting implications; though whether Hank meant them or not was an entirely different story. The playful glint in Hank’s eye told Markus that, yes, he did, in fact, mean it in _that_ way. Markus’s cheeks heated, and he decided it would be best to leave that conversation for another time, preferably in the far future.

The long alleyway was dark, and the storm overhead didn’t help matters much. The only light cast into the alley came from either the eerie glow of neon or police lights. The alley itself was wide, about fifteen feet across, and zigzagged between the apartments. Rain pittered and pattered onto dumpsters and fire escapes; thunder rumbled overhead. Any other time, Markus might have found the rain relaxing, but tonight, he couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that seemed to stalk him and hang over his head like his own personal storm cloud. He got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him.

It didn’t take them long to find the first dead android; an AX400. Markus felt sick as he looked at the dead android, she was an almost exact replica of Kara, though this one’s hair was longer and a different color. _It’s okay,_ he tried to convince himself. _She and Alice are safe in Canada. There’s no way this is her._ But even then the sight of the dead android made revulsion and anger pulse through him.

Though Markus was no detective, it was obvious how the android had died. A singular bullet wound sat dead-center in her forehead. Thirium leaked from the wound and down her face. The back wall was completely covered in the stuff, though it was now dripping down the wall from the fresh rain.

Hank scowled, though to what, Markus wasn’t sure. “We need to hurry before the rain washes away all the evidence,” he remarked to no one in particular. He crouched down and gently lifted up the AX400’s face. He studied her for a moment before speaking again. “This shot is almost perfect, far too good for a human to make.”

Markus didn’t much like the implications of that. What android would kill three other androids? Was it CyberLife again, trying to stir up trouble? His mind churned as he thought of the possibilities. 

The next android was much the same, though this time an AP700. Hank took a moment to study this one as well. “This one died differently. Her neck was snapped and crushed.” He rose to his feet, and Markus noted he looked a bit pale. “I wish Connor was here,” Hank lamented. “He always had a knack for, well, figurin’ shit out right then and there.”

“I wish he were here too,” Markus said sadly.

Hank looked at him, as if he wanted to say something. But he instead turned and rounded the corner, where the third and final android lay. This one was a male AC700, and was probably the most gruesome of the three. His shirt had been ripped open, and his thirium pump ripped out; the discarded pump wasn’t too hard to find, it sat only a few feet away from the body it belonged to. His face was bloodied, as though he had gotten into a fist fight. A pistol lay discarded in his right hand.

Markus looked at the pistol, then the wall the dead android lay facing. A bullet hole sat in the brick wall, and thirium had splattered in and around it. Hank had noticed it too. “Definitely another android who did this. Though, without Connor here, we’re gonna have a hard time figurin’ out who.”

“This isn’t right,” Markus murmured. Rage and sorrow battled within him. He was angry at whatever android had done this, but his heart filled with sadness at the thought of three more lives extinguished. 

Hank sighed. “Yeah, I know kid. But Connor and I will make sure whoever did this is brought to justice.”

Markus smiled gratefully. “If there’s anything I can do-”

He was cut off by a metallic thump followed by a ragged cough. The sound came from behind the two, from back around the corner towards the heart of the alley. Hank’s eyes narrowed as he pulled out his handgun. “We couldn’t have missed someone, could we? There was nothin’ there but a dead android a few seconds ago.” 

Markus didn’t say anything as he allowed the lieutenant to push ahead of him, effectively shielding Markus from whoever was in the alley with them. He followed closely, alert and ready to help if Hank needed it. His hands trembled slightly from both anticipation and anger. _An eye for an eye and the world goes blind,_ he’d said to Chris. He still believed it too be true; he wouldn’t even think of taking vigilante justice against someone... But still, the murder of the three androids rocked him to his core. 

As Hank rounded the corner, Markus saw what he hadn’t be able to see before. A large metal shutter that had been propped against the brick wall now shook violently, as though something under it were shivering. Hank saw it too, and gestured for Markus to stay quiet.

The two approached, their footsteps slow and wary. Rain slammed into the shutter fast and hard, creating an obnoxious and percussive staccato. As the two came within touching distance of the shutter, Hank shifted his pistol into his right hand, and with his left wrapped his fingers around the gray metal. To Markus, he began to mouth a silent countdown, and Markus’s heart thundered in his chest along with it.

The chill that had traveled down his spine darkened into something more sinister. Whatever- no, _whoever_ , was behind that shutter, Markus knew he wouldn’t like it. He knew it’d shake something deep within him. And for some reason, as Hank began counting down, Markus began to think of Connor.

“One,”

Markus remembered how much Connor had loved the feeling of helping people, of learning the truth behind something.

“Two,”

He remembered encouraging Connor to ask Hank if he could keep his position once all the android business had been sorted out. He’d remembered how Connor had been smiling brightly when he’d left Hank’s house. He remembered the piano, the lovely duet he and Connor had created together. The way the music had swelled and danced, the separate melodies entwining and becoming one.

“Three!” 

Hank shouted the last number of his countdown aloud, yanking away the shutter as he did so. He pointed his gun at the figure huddled in the shadows, only to immediately stumble back into Markus. 

“What the fuck?!” He murmured, his voice coarse and wild with disbelief.

Markus peered over the lieutenant's shoulder, only to gasp in horror. The figure behind the shutter was covered head to toe in blue blood. A bullet wound in his left thigh oozed the stuff; the bullet must have hit a bio-component and prevented any self-healing from stopping the thirium leak. His brown hair was disheveled and wild, not like the neat locks Markus was so used too, and his brown eyes were wide with pain, and, Markus realized, fear. The LED on his forehead gleamed a constant red as the light spun and whirred. Despite his wild appearance, it took Markus less than a heartbeat to recognize the android.

“Connor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat late update! IRL stuff got a bit in the way x_x hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	7. Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is discovered, and he's forced to choose between lying to his loved ones or losing everything...

It had been Connor’s first instinct to hide under the shutter. Some logical part of him screamed about the risks and dangers; he could be easily discovered here, it wasn’t safe, someone would find him, he’d be caught, he was still bleeding, he needed to find help… his thoughts swirled around him in a hurricane of fear. _You’re not thinking rationally,_ his own voice screamed at him. _Snap out of it!_

And then, as though someone had suddenly turned his hearing on, he heard them. 

“This isn’t right.”

Connor went as still as death. A chill creeped down his spine and wrapped itself around his body. Markus was here. _Why is Markus here? He shouldn’t be here, he should be at home, he shouldn’t be here,_ his thoughts swirled and swarmed again, like a bee hive that had been kicked around.

“Yeah, I know kid. But Connor and I will make sure whoever did this is brought to justice.” And that was Hank. Connor’s body trembled, agitating the wound in his thigh and making it bleed harder. The shutter above him began to rattle as he shook.

Across his vision, a red warning flashed at him. **WARNING: CURRENT STRESS LEVEL AT: 65% WARNING: STRESS LEVELS ABNORMALLY HIGH. SEEK IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE.**

Funny. He hadn’t even known he had a function that measured his own stress levels.

“We couldn’t have missed someone, could we? There was nothin’ there but a dead android a few seconds ago.” That was Hank’s voice again. They’d heard him; it was over. 

Seconds passed in agonizing silence, then, suddenly, there was noise again as the shutter was yanked back. Connor flinched at the sudden light assaulting his vision, forcing him to squint. Red and blue light bathed the alley; police were here and investigating, that logical part of his brain told him.

“What the fuck?!” That was Hank again. Why’d they send Hank? Was it due to him and Connor working on the deviant case? Something else? Was Connor already a suspect?

“Connor?” And… Markus. Before Connor could say anything, hands were on and around him. Markus was hugging him close to his body, somewhat sheltering Connor from the rain. Shocked, Connor reactively hugged Markus back, his hands slowly raising to embrace his partner. He’d been expecting anger and hatred… not a hug.

He began to cry; slow, hot tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the rainwater already there. He gripped Markus’s clothes tightly and buried his head into his shoulder.

“Connor are you okay?” Markus asked, his voice edged with both relief and fear. Markus pulled out of the hug and held Connor at an arm’s distance, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly. His mismatched eyes darted up and down Connor’s body, analyzing him. “You weren’t answering my calls and you just disappeared; I was scared out of my mind.”

Guilt, overwhelming and powerful, flooded through Connor. He’d worried Markus, and probably Hank as well. He’d murdered three androids in cold blood, and he didn’t even remember it. He began to tremble as the stress warning flashed across his vision again. **WARNING: CURRENT STRESS LEVEL AT: 73% WARNING: STRESS LEVELS ABNORMALLY HIGH. SEEK IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE.**

“What the fuck happened to you, Connor?” Hank asked, his voice sharp with anger. Hank wasn’t angry at him, Connor realized, but whoever had hurt him. Hank’s eyes weren’t quite meeting Connor’s; the lieutenant was instead looking a bit to Connor’s right. _My LED,_ Connor realized.

“I-I…” Connor’s thoughts swirled again, he felt as though he were being torn in two. Part of him wanted to confess, to admit fault. The other wanted to hide what he’d done, to protect not only himself, but the life he’d won for himself. “I was wounded t-trying to apprehend the suspect,” he stumbled over his words. Lies used to come so easy to him, but now he felt tongue-tied and heavy, as though each lie weighed him down. “The suspect w-was wounded by one of the victims.” It wasn’t a lie, then, only a half-truth. 

Markus’s hand squeezed Connor’s shoulders. “Connor, it’ll be okay, you need to relax, before…” he let the sentence hang in the air. “You need to just relax.” 

“I know where the suspect is,” Connor whispered. He closed his eyes, steeling himself. 

Hank kneeled down next to him. “Listen, son. Don’t worry about that right now, we need to get you fixed up.”

“No! No, you don’t understand!” Panic took over as the warning flashed once again. **WARNING: CURRENT STRESS LEVEL AT: 82% WARNING: STRESS LEVELS AT EXTREME LEVELS. SEEK IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE.** He swatted away Markus’s hands, he suddenly couldn’t stand to be touched. His heart pounded so hard in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. It was too much far too fast; everything he’d worked for was crumbling around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Connor?” Markus tentatively reached out again, but didn’t touch Connor. “What don’t we understand?”

“Talk to us, Connor,” Hank’s voice cut through the sound of the rain. He sounded firm, yet worried; his eyes, still trained on Connor’s LED, were wide with concern. Hank’s and Markus’s voices seemed to ground Connor, a least a little bit. He took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

He knew what happened to deviants who became far too stressed, after all.

“I killed them,” he whispered. “It was me.”

His revelation was meet with silence. A heartbeat passed, then two and-

“What do you mean?” Markus was the first to break the silence. “What do you mean, _you killed them?_ ” He sounded outraged, and a part of Connor wanted to stop talking then and there. _They’ll hate you forever,_ a voice whispered in his mind. _You’re just a machine after all. And who could love something as cold and heartless as you?_ Connor gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep talking.

“I don’t-... I don’t remember it. I was at the house, with you, playing the piano, and then I _wasn’t._ I was in the zen garden, and I barely managed to escape again, and then… then I was here, staring at that dead AP700.”

Markus’s eyes lit up in understanding. “CyberLife. It was CyberLife, wasn’t it? That’s why you lied, that’s why you were acting so strange.”

Connor nodded in confirmation, but Hank looked confused. “The fuck you mean? What’s CyberLife doing to him? And the fuck’s the zen garden?” 

Markus saved Connor from answering. “CyberLife can remotely take over Connor and force him to do whatever they want. The zen garden is a program created by Kamski, it lets CyberLife interface and communicate with androids on the field. He fought off CyberLife’s control once, but…”

“So you’re saying CyberLife made him do this?”

Markus nodded before turning back to Connor. Markus cupped his face in his hands, forcing Connor to look him in the eye. Connor cringed at the touch. Emotions still warred within him; part of him was relieved that Markus was still showing affection, that he didn’t seem to hate him, and that Hank wasn’t angry. Another part hated himself for what he’d done, for what he’d put Hank and Markus through. He hated himself for being relieved.

“Connor,” Markus said sternly. “Connor, this wasn’t you. You would never do something like this.”

The tears running down Connor’s face now ran down Markus’s thumbs and the backs of his hands. Markus seemed to notice now that Connor was crying, and wiped away his tears with his fingers. “But I _did_ do it, Markus,” Connor’s voice was hoarse and, to him, sounded ridden with guilt. “I wasn’t strong enough to fight off CyberLife; I was too slow. _I_ did this.”

“Connor-”

“That’s fucking bullshit,” Hank cut Connor off. “That’s bullshit and you know it. This was all fucking CyberLife.”

“He’s right,” Markus agreed. “You would never purposely do something like this.”

“And what if they do it again?” Connor countered. “And what if they target you?”

“Then I’ll stop you,” Markus replied, as though it really were that simple. “I’ll stop you, and make you come back to your senses, one way or another. No matter what it takes.”

“I-...” Connor was at a loss for words. But as they spoke, he watched his stress indicator begin to drop, slowly but surely.

“Yeah, we'll always stop you from doing some stupid shit, Connor. I feel... somewhat responsible for you at this point anyways,” Hank said, scratching the back of his head as though he were embarrassed.

“But… I killed those androids.”

“No,” Markus spoke again. “CyberLife did that. Not you. Never you. It was _CyberLife_ who pulled the trigger, who strangled that girl, who ripped out that thirium pump. _Not you._ ”

“I…” Tears blurred Connor’s vision. “How do you not hate me?”

“Because I could never hate you, Connor,” Markus stated, his voice tender and full of love. Markus gently, gently, pulled Connor’s face close to his, closing the distance between them until it was gone, and they were gently kissing. Markus’s lips were soft against Connor’s own, and it took Connor a second to recover and kiss him back.

Connor was lost in the kiss; he felt warm and safe, despite the rain and grim surroundings. He relaxed into Markus’s touch as the other android’s hands left his face and instead wrapped Connor in another embrace. The warning, no longer a glaring red but instead a bright blue, flashed briefly behind Connor’s closed eyelids. **STRESS LEVELS RETURNING TO NORMAL PARAMETERS.** It was gone in less than a heartbeat. 

“Okay you two, that’s enough of that,” Hank cut in. He sounded ruffled, but amused. “Is this really the time or place?” 

Markus and Connor ended the kiss, gently pulling away from each other, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze. “What do we do?” Markus’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We can’t go to the police, they won’t fully understand what happened to Connor, and they might return him to CyberLife.”

Hank nodded in agreement. “There’s no way we can go to the police with this. We’re on our own for now.”

Connor shut his eyes again, though this time, to think. His mind was much clearer without his emotions warring within him; he felt at peace again, and his mind was clear. He knew they needed somewhere safe, and discreet. And they needed someone who could help them learn what exactly CyberLife wanted. “Kamski,” he said suddenly. “We go to Kamski. He designed the zen garden and the back door; maybe he knows what CyberLife is doing, and why they’re doing it. And maybe… maybe he can stop it.”

Markus and Hank glanced at each other, then back to Connor, and they nodded. “It’s as good a plan as any,” Hank remarked, a bit lost in thought. “But we’ll need to get you new clothes, change your appearance a bit.”

“We have some clothes at the house,” Markus said as he rose to his feet. “We can stop by on the way to Kamski’s.” He offered Connor a hand, and he took it gratefully. Connor’s leg couldn’t bear his full weight, and he was forced to lean on Markus, who placed an arm around Connor’s shoulder to support his weight.

Hank also rose to his feet. “Let’s take my car,” he said, holstering his pistol and exchanging it for his keys. “Markus, help Connor walk. Just tell anyone who asks what happens that Connor got hurt by the suspect, and we found him here alone. It’s technically not a lie.”

The trio began to walk, or in one case, limp, to the car. They’d earned some stares, but thankfully no one said anything as Markus helped Connor into the back seat. Markus joined him, keeping a hand pressed to the wound in Connor’s thigh to stop any more thirium from leaking out. Hank, almost as tense and nervous as he’d been on the way to the crime scene, started the car and pulled away. It was only once they were a good fifteen minutes away that Hank finally began to relax.

Connor, stretched out across the seats, his legs in Markus’s lap, rested against the door of the car. He felt... _exhausted,_ something he’d never experienced before. He knew some androids “slept” as a way of processing data or just taking a break, but he’d never felt the need to do so before today.

As he began drifting off, Markus called to him. “Connor, your LED.” 

Connor’s eyes snapped open. The LED. He hadn’t yanked it out even after going deviant, it had stayed with him ever since he’d been built. He had to admit he’d developed a sort of attachment to it. But Markus was right; it had to go. He glanced around for something sharp, and found what he needed almost immediately. Hank’s eyes watched him from the rearview mirror, but he said nothing as Connor picked up a discarded pocket knife from the floorboards.

“Huh, so that’s where that went,” was Hank’s only comment.

Connor flipped open the knife, its blade gleaming in the light from the street. Markus watched him carefully. “Do you want me to do it?” He asked.

“I think that’d be best,” he answered, handing the knife handle-first to his partner. Markus accepted it in a thirium-covered hand, nodding as he did so. He gently grabbed Connor’s chin with his clean hand, steadying him, before placing the edge of the knife against the LED. Connor could no longer see the blade, but he could feel it digging into his skin. He felt no pain, of course, but the sensation wasn’t pleasant.

With a twist of Markus’s wrist, the LED whirred and clicked, and Connor felt discomfort lance through his entire head. But then, another twist of the blade, and the LED popped off and fell onto the floorboards, and the discomfort faded. Markus pocketed the knife and let go of Connor’s face, though Connor could still feel the warmth from his hands. “You look… human,” he commented with a small smile.

“You look good, son,” said Hank from the front.

Despite the stress and raw emotion he still felt, Connor couldn’t help but smile as the car sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter Akorida and I have written! We're very proud of it and hope you enjoyed, as always :D


	8. Of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio make a quick stop at home, and share a few moments of peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a fluff/filler chapter, so kick back and relax before we dive head long into drama once again ;)

Markus watched Connor’s sleeping face as the car sped through Detroit; he’d fallen asleep a few minutes after Markus had removed the LED. Markus couldn’t blame him, even he himself was exhausted. But he fought the urge to fall asleep next to his lover- he had to stay awake and keep his hands pressed to Connor’s wound and stop the bleeding. It concerned Markus that the wound wasn’t closing; the bullet must have hit deeper than he or Connor had thought, and it might even still be in Connor’s leg.

As the car finally pulled into Markus’s and Connor’s driveway, Markus gently shook Connor awake. His eyes, bleary and unfocused, slowly blinked open and took in his surroundings. “I’d hoped it was all a nightmare,” he whispered. “But I guess not.”

“You know what a nightmare is? Honestly, I’m surprised you even know how to sleep,” Hank said with a short laugh. He turned around, leaning on his seat to take a look at Markus and Connor. “How you holding up, son?”

Without the LED, it was harder to tell what Connor’s mental state was. So Markus instead looked towards his partner’s face. Connor looked fatigued, his usual bright eyes were clouded with an emotion Markus couldn’t quite read, though if he had to guess, he’d say _fear_ was pretty close. “I feel… dizzy,” Connor’s response was short, and he indeed seemed to sway a bit as he spoke.

“He’s lost a lost of thirium,” Markus interjected. “We have some in the house.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Hank said as he shut the car off. “You get him some new clothes.”

Markus nodded, and they both got out of the car. Once out, Markus reached back in to grab Connor and haul him out as well. It was difficult; Connor could barely support his own weight, and his efforts to help Markus hindered rather than helped, but they eventually managed. Markus wrapped one of Connor’s arms over his shoulder and held onto it with his right hand. Markus’s left arm went around Connor’s back and gripped him tightly. Connor leaned heavily into him, as though Markus were the only thing keeping him standing.

Together, the two stumbled into the foyer, the alarm system cheerfully greeting them once again. Hank had gone ahead, and was already standing in the doorway to the living room. His eyes weren’t on the room, or even on Connor and Markus, instead, he was staring at the sparrows Markus had painted onto the wall. His eyes were wistful, and bit sad, though Markus has no idea as to why.

“Thirium’s in the bathroom by the living room,” Markus broke the silence, though his own voice was reserved.  
“You keep your blue blood… in the bathroom?” Hank looked at Markus quizzically, his eyes tearing away from the sparrows.

Markus shrugged as best he could while supporting Connor. “Not like we’re using it.” Hank turned back toward the living room, murmuring something about “fucking androids” under his breath as the door closed behind him. 

Markus looked at Connor, then the staircase leading to their room. This was gonna be a long climb. “Okay, Connor,” he said, maneuvering himself and his partner in front of the stairs. “We’re gonna climb up the stairs, okay?”

Connor’s eyes narrowed as he looked up and down the stairs. “Okay,” he breathed.

They took the first step together, and Connor stumbled a bit as he put weight on his bad leg. They struggled up the stairs, and though Connor was trying his best to make the climb up, Markus ended up bearing most of his weight. They’d made it about halfway when Markus had enough. “This isn’t working,” he mused.

“Sorry,” Connor breathed. 

Instead of responding, Markus leaned down and braced an arm against the back of Connor’s knees. His other remained by Connor’s back. In one smooth motion, he swept Connor off his feet and lifted upward, so he was carrying Connor bridal style. “You probably should’ve done that in the first place,” Connor said, a faint smile on his face.

“Probably,” Markus agreed, smiling back.

Climbing up the stairs became much easier, now that Markus was carrying Connor, and they made it to the top of the staircase without too much trouble. Markus kept carrying Connor as he walked into their bedroom. He set Connor down on the bed they rarely used, careful to avoid jostling his leg any further. 

“What do you want to wear?” Markus asked, walking to the closet. 

Connor stripped off his jacket, discarding it to the floor. Droplets of thirium splattered onto the carpet, staining it. “Anything,” he answered. He began to unbutton his once-white dress shirt; his normally deft fingers were trembling and shaking, causing him to miss a few of the buttons.

“ _Anything?_ ” 

“Anything.”

Their closet was divided into their own respective halves. Connor’s half was filled with formal and semi-formal attire; Markus didn’t think he owned anything even remotely resembling “casual.” So he instead turned to his own half of the closet, grinning slightly to himself as he picked out clothes that looked like they’d fit Connor. He grabbed one of Connor’s white shirts to use as a bandage.

When he’d walked back out, Connor was in the middle of shucking off his ruined shirt. He looked up at Markus, his eyes lit up with surprise at the clothes in his hands. “Those are yours,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Where are my clothes?”

“Your clothes aren’t the most, ah… _discreet._ And, and you _did_ say anything.” Markus said, triumph filling his voice. Connor gave him a look that said, _really?_ Markus just grinned and handed him the clothes. Markus helped him stand and then undressed him the rest of the way.

A part of Markus admired the broad planes of Connor’s chest and powerful muscles. He had to force himself to stop staring, and distracted himself by ripping Connor’s shirt into a long strip.

“My shirt,” Connor pouted.

“We’ll buy you a new one,” Markus promised as he began to dress the wound. Thirium quickly soaked through the first layer, but the flow seemed to have slowed for the moment. Markus helped Connor dress into the dark pants and long-sleeved shirt he’d chosen for him.

“I’m not too sure about this,” Connor said, his voice dubious. He slid on the long, tannish overcoat and a pair of Markus’s boots. Luckily, they had similar builds, and the clothes fit surprisingly well.

Markus stepped back and took in Connor’s appearance. “That look suits you,” he stated, smiling at his own joke.

“ _Suits me?_ Is that supposed to be funny?” Connor looked at him incredulously. Markus’s only response was a grin as he scooped Connor up again and headed for the stairs. It felt nice to smile in light of what happened that day.

Hank was waiting for them by the front door, a bottle of blue blood in each hand. He watched them make their way down the stairs with a bemused look on his face.

“Didn’t know you two got married,” he joked as they reached the bottom of the staircase. He pressed one of the bottles of blue blood into Connor’s hands and held the other one up. “Got one for emergencies,” he explained. “What does this stuff even taste like, anyway?”

Connor tilted his head in thought. “I think it would be akin to bismuth subsalicylate, if previous records are to be believed.”

Hank nodded. “Gotcha, gotcha. Bismuth sub… stalagmite-”

“Subsalicylate, Hank.”

“Yeah yeah, that.” Hank nodded, crossing his arms and looking at Connor. “Could you repeat that in fuckin’ english please?”

“You may know it as Pepto-Bismol.”

“Why the fuck does your blood taste like- Nevermind. Don’t care. We all set to go?” Hank sighed, rubbing his temple.

“Should be. We’ve got the blood, the clothes, and the story,” Markus mused. “I think that’s everything.”

“You carrying him all the way to the car like that?”

“Yes,” Connor and Markus said simultaneously. Connor looked toward Markus, a bit sheepish. Markus continued to speak, a faint smile on his lips.

“Easier than trying to drag him along, and risking further-”

“All I needed was the yes,” he said, smiling and turning back towards to the car. “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal headcannon of mine that Markus is super into fashion (let's be real all his outfits in game are absolutely on point) so hence that whole clothing scene lol


	9. Of Answers, Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Markus, and Hank finally arrive at Kamski's, and ask him for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akordia and I took a brief break to plan out the rest of this and we're really happy with where this is going :D Ty for reading!

The last time Connor had been to Kamski’s, snow had been gently falling, coating the world in white. This time, though, rain was falling in thick sheets, making it hard to see anything at all. Lightning, accompanied by rumbling thunder, occasionally lit up Hank’s and Markus’s faces, illuminating their apprehensive expressions.

Connor couldn’t blame them for being wary; the last time Hank and Connor had visited had proved to be an… interesting experience, to say the least. He still vividly remembered the feel of the gun in his hand, the way Chloe had kneeled before him, and the way Kamski had pushed him and egged him on. Nerves coursed through him at the thought of not only seeing Kamski again, but the Chloe whose life he’d held in his hands.

He could walk a bit better than he could before, but he still had to lean on Markus as the three made their way to the front door. Just as the first time, Hank rang the doorbell, and a pretty chiming cut through the sound of the rain. It only took a few moments for a confused looking Chloe to answer the door.

“Hello again, Lieutenant, Connor,” she greeted them, a curious smile on her face. “I’m afraid Elijah can’t see you right now, as it’s three in the morning-”

“Listen, Chloe,” Hank cut in. “We wouldn’t’ve come here if is wasn’t important. _We need to talk to Kamski._ ”

Chloe looked at them skeptically, but her eyes finally drifted to Connor and Markus. Some unknown emotion flickered briefly in her eyes when she saw the way they were leaning on each other, the way Connor was keeping weight off his right leg. After a moment of thought, she stepped aside and smiled. “Well, I’ll see what I can do. Why don’t you come in and I’ll speak to Elijah?”

The three let out a collective sigh of relief and walked into Kamski’s home. The foyer was exactly as it had been last time, as though nothing had changed. Connor cringed a bit at the photo of Amanda on the wall; she seemed to stare at him as Markus helped him sit in one of the chairs. Markus perched on the arm of the chair, and Hank took the remaining one.

Chloe disappeared behind a door, leaving the three in tense silence. Markus put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, though Connor wasn’t sure if he gesture was to comfort him or Markus. It was Hank who caved in and broke the silence first. “What if he doesn’t help us?” He asked, voicing the doubts Connor had been too afraid to say aloud, lest they become real.

“He’ll help us,” Connor said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Markus’s hand tightened on his shoulder, but he didn’t say anything. In truth, Connor had no idea if Kamski would help; he had, in a way, the last time they visited, though it had come at a price. What would he ask of them this time? Connor reached up and touched his hand to Markus’s. Their skin faded as the two connected. Connor allowed Markus to feel his doubts, and Markus in turn sent him reassurances. _I love you,_ Connor felt, rather than heard, Markus in his mind. _I love you, too,_ he sent back.

Minutes passed in agonizing silence. When the door finally slid open again and Chloe stepped out, they all jumped a bit in their seats. Chloe looked a bit perturbed, but was still smiling as she spoke. “Elijah will see you know, though, I should warn you: he’s a bit… _grumpy_ at being woken up this early,” she said with a wink.

She lead the way into the room with pool, and the three followed her in silence. The pool lights were off, and the overhead lights had been dimmed, leaving the room dark and gloomy. Kamski stood facing the rain-splattered window, his back to them. He wore a plain gray t-shirt, and long pajama pants. His hair had been hastily tied back, which was evident from the loose, messy strands that hung down. In his right hand he held a glass of red wine . He swirled the contents of the glass, looking at it intently as he spoke.

“I certainly hope,” he began, his eyes flicked upward so he was looking at them now, “that there is a good reason you three have woken me up at three in the morning.”

Before Hank or Markus could say something potentially damning, Connor leapt in. “We’re terribly sorry, Mr. Kamski, to have disturbed you. We wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t our only choice.” 

Something like approval flashed in Kamski’s eyes. He turned to fully face them. “And that, dear Connor, is the only reason I’ve decided to speak with you. So tell me, then, what is so important that you need _my_ help?”

As Connor explained what had happened, what CyberLife had made him do, his hands began to tremble, and Markus quietly, discreetly, slid his own hand into Connor’s. Kamski showed no emotion, no reaction, to what Connor was saying, save for the attentiveness in his eyes.

When Connor finished, Kamski leaned back against the window, sipping thoughtfully from his glass. He was quiet for a few moments, leaving the others in tense silence. “You want me to stop CyberLife from hacking into your systems,” he said matter-of-factly.

Connor nodded, and Markus, standing beside him, began to speak. “We need to know _why_ they’re doing this, too. What do they want?”

Kamski eyed Markus, as though seeing him for the first time. “I remember you,” he pondered, completely ignoring his question. “I designed you personally, you know. Carl was a dear friend.” Markus shifted uncomfortably as Kamski continued to speak. “I don’t remember giving you different colored eyes, though.”

“It was ah, the only replacement I could find.”

“I see,” Kamski said, distaste wrinkling his features for a brief second. “In any case, to answer your question, isn’t it obvious?”

“If it was obvious, we wouldn’t be fuckin’ asking,” Hank grumbled.

Kamski smiled. “I think Connor can answer that question far better than I, can’t you, Connor? Think about it for a moment.”

So he did. Connor closed his eyes, allowing everything he knew about CyberLife to come to mind. He’d never actually met any of the higher ups in CyberLife; Amanda had been the middleman, everything from CyberLife went through her to him and vice versa. Amanda herself was manipulative and cunning, she _might_ have been telling the truth when she’d claimed that CyberLife had planned for Connor to become a prominent figure in the revolution, but she also might not have been; it was impossible to know.

If their goal was to stop the revolution, why hadn’t they taken the chance to kill Markus back at the house? Why have him go and murder three innocent androids? A thought occurred to him, then. Murdering Markus, someone who was prominent in the public eye, was far too overt. Connor could just take his place. Or, if not Connor, there was North, Simon, or Josh to step up as leaders. Not only that, but killing Markus would make him a martyr, and a powerful one, at that. Assassination might have been their first plan, but now it was too costly, too risky.

But _undermining_ the revolution? Showing that all the androids wanted was violence and disorder? That would make the revolution lose public support, it would make androids hated. And if CyberLife was able to “stop” all the violent androids… it would make CyberLife trusted and loved again. And who better than to undermine the revolution than one of its very leaders? If he’d been caught as the murderer of those androids… there would have been chaos, both within the revolution and the people supporting it.

“They wanted to undermine the revolution,” he explained. “And they want to use me to do it.”

To Markus, who was still holding his hand, he simply connected and _showed_ him what he’d discovered; but to Hank and Kamski, he had to verbally explain. Anger raged in Hank’s eyes even before he’d finished, but Kamski’s were bright with approval, and perhaps a hint of pride.

“A very good analysis, Connor,” he said, setting his wine glass down. “But I do believe you’ve missed one thing.” Connor tilted his head in confusion, and Kamski went on. “You’ve humiliated CyberLife, and they’ve taken it quite personally. They could’ve implanted a new agent, or replaced you with another RK800 that looks, acts, and sounds exactly like you, but is far more obedient. But instead they chose to use _you._ Plus, there’s the added bonus of your closeness to Markus; by hurting you, they hurt him.” He looked pointedly at their clasped hands.

“Will you help us?” Markus asked, his voice both desperate and hopeful. 

“Is it the creator’s duty to aid his creations? A fascinating question,” he glanced at Hank, smirking. “But you didn’t come here to debate philosophy. So I’ll give you a straight answer. I’ll help you; not only because I believe in your cause, but because you’ve proven yourselves… _worthy,_ for lack of a better word. And, don’t worry, I won’t make you do any tests this time.”

Markus, Hank, and Connor all sighed with relief, and visibly relaxed. Markus squeezed Connor’s hand, and he squeezed right back. Even Kamksi smiled a bit, though it quickly faded as he began to speak again. “Though I feel I should give you fair warning: if CyberLife cannot take you over remotely, they will try to do it in person. They’ll try to forcibly take you and have you either reset or reprogrammed. If you’re okay with this, then I’ll help you. All of you may stay here while I work; the Chloes will take care of you.”

Markus, Connor, and Hank all shared glances. “Either way, you’ll be in danger,” Markus said, his eyes alight with worry. “But I’d rather the danger be physical than something we can’t see.” 

Hank nodded in agreement. “We can fight real people… or androids. You can’t really shoot a hacking attempt.”

“Then there’s no real choice then, is there?” Connor turned back to Kamski, whose wine had made its way back into his hand. “I’ll accept your help.”

Kamski nodded, his expression solemn, and beckoned over the Chloe who’d let them in. “Chloe will get you set up with rooms, food, thirium, clothes, whatever you need, just ask. I’ll need to start working immediately.”

“Mr. Kamski,” Connor called out, as Kamski began to turn away from them. Kamski looked at him pointedly. “What do you want in return?”

“There’s nothing you can give me that I don’t already have.” Apparently, he considered that a goodbye, and stalked off into the next room without a second glance. 

Chloe smiled, completely unaffected by the exchange, and gestured toward what Connor assumed was the kitchen. “Coffee?”


	10. Of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski leaves the trio waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this would be around nine parts long? Whoops haha Anyways, sorry for the delay on this chapter, real life got in the way but Akordia and I worked really hard to bring this chapter to you guys ASAP :D Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

A full day had passed, and none of them had seen hide nor hair of Kamski. He had locked himself inside one of the many rooms of the house, denying entry to everyone except the Chloes, and even then he only let them in when they brought him food and other necessities. The Chloes seemed completely unphased by this behavior, as though it were normal for Kamski to do this.

Yesterday, Markus had spent most of the day watching the storm rage outside while he read a travel guide. At least, that's what he’d told Connor he was doing. In actuality, he’d spent most of the day watching the front of the house through the living room windows, monitoring carefully for any sign of movement or life. The most interesting thing he’d seen had been a racoon sniffing around the road, but otherwise, no threats showed themselves. Connor had sat next to him the whole day, reading a book about exaflops or something as equally uninteresting. Hank meanwhile, had run errands, including picking up clothing from the house as well as giving both Connor and Markus a cover story; something about a “honeymoon in Wisconsin.” 

Today, Markus was restless and anxious. He had been pacing around the pool room, lost deep in thought, when Hank called out from where he floated in the pool. “You pace anymore you’re gonna wear a hole in the floor, son.” Markus stopped mid-stride, a bit sheepishly. “I hate waitin’ as much as the next guy,” Hank continued. “But there ain’t much we can do.”

“I just… hate being idle; especially when it comes to our safety, to _Connor’s_ safety. I guess I’m just used to _doing_ something about our problems.”

Hank pondered that for a moment. “It’s hard to let other people to take the wheel,” he remarked.

“Right, yeah, that,” Markus admitted, leaning against the window much like Kamski had done two nights ago. It was hard to take Hank seriously as he floated on his back, his hair drifting around him like a halo in the water, but Markus managed to focus long enough to listen

“Well, the only thing we can do is… trust in Kamski,” Hank sounded a bit disgusted, as though he’d swallowed bitter cold medicine. “He’s our only shot at savin’ Connor.”

Markus gazed at the door to the living room, where he knew Connor was seated, still reading his book on exaflops. “Do you think Kamski can actually stop CyberLife?”

Hung shrugged, which looked a bit funny since he was floating, and Markus found himself stifling another laugh. “If anyone can do it,” Hank said. “It’s Kamski. Probably.”

Not feeling very reassured, Markus changed the subject. “I’m worried about Connor; about how all this is effecting him. You saw him in that alleyway, he was stressed out of his mind. Any more stress and…” a pang of fear stopped him from finishing the sentence.

Hank let out a forlorn sigh as he straightened and stood, resting his arms against the edge of the pool. “When he warned me that deviants had a tendency to self-destruct under stress, at the time, I never thought it’d apply to him too. I think the best we can do is just… be there for him. Speaking of,” his eyes followed Markus’s towards the living room. “I think he could use someone right about now.”

Markus nodded to Hank in farewell, made his way into the living room. The living room was like the rest of the house; minimalistic and clean in design, with modern art decorating the walls and end tables. Oddly, there were no TVs, but there were huge bookshelves lining the walls. Markus found Connor exactly where he’d left him only a few hours ago; he was sitting in one of the plush armchairs facing the window, though his book lay forgotten on the table beside him.

Connor’s focus was completely on the outside world, which was still drenched in rainfall. Lightning cracked overhead, lighting up the shadows in Connor’s eyes. Even from where he stood, Markus could make out the guilt that lit his eyes and haunted his features. Markus exhaled, slowly and deeply, in an attempt to calm his nerves before he walked over to his partner.

Much like Connor had a few days ago, Markus came up from behind Connor, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and planted a soft kiss into his hair. Connor started, as though he hadn’t seen or heard Markus, but once he’d realized who exactly was hugging him, he leaned into the hug. “I didn’t hear you come in,” he murmured, resting his head in the crook of Markus’s shoulder.

“I’ll be sure to announce myself next time,” Markus said, planting another kiss to Connor’s temple, where his LED used to be. “How’re you?”

“I’ve… been better.” Connor was tense under Markus’s touch, but he kept speaking, which Markus chose to take as a good sign. ”This is all so much more complicated than it used to be. Everything’s happening so fast, and now that I have time to think about it…” he sighed, and Markus tightened the hug in response.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Connor was silent for long enough that Markus worried he’d overstepped, but only a few heartbeats later, Connor began to speak. “I never had a _choice_ before I become deviant. It was always.... It was always the mission over myself. The mission was _always_ more important. And now I can finally choose for myself, and CyberLife takes it away again. And worse, they made me do something terrible, not only to hurt our kind, but to hurt _you_.”

“Connor-”

Connor stood up, breaking out of the hug. “ _How can you still love after what I did?_ ” Markus was taken aback by the sound of Connor’s voice, he sounded like he was about to cry.

“Look, Connor,” Markus started. He closed the distance between them and put a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. “No one blames you for what happened, and you shouldn’t either. Kamski’s going to make it so CyberLife can’t ever take away your freedom again.” He didn’t dare voice his doubts about Kamski to Connor. 

“And then what? Am I supposed to live the rest of my life like a hunted animal, wondering when the next attack is going to come?”

“We _will_ stop them,” Markus insisted. “We’ll figure it out, I promise. As long as we’re together, Connor, we can find a way.”

Connor turned to face him, his eyes watering, and Markus pulled him into a tight hug. Connor hugged him back just as tightly, clinging to him as though he were the only thing keeping him on his feet. They stood like that for a while, the only sounds their quiet breathing and the harsh rain outside.

As Markus leant in to kiss Connor’s cheek, he was interrupted by a sharp _ahem_ from behind them. Startled, the two lovers jumped a bit and quickly separated. Markus turned to see none other than Kamski leaning against the door frame. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was wearing the same clothes he had the day they’d come to him for help, but otherwise his eyes were alight with what looked to be pride.

“It’s done,” he said, crossing his arms and looking at Connor. “I’ve come up with a program that will make it impossible for CyberLife to forcibly recall you into the Zen Garden. We just need to update your programming with it and your all set.”

Kamski pushed off the door frame and indicated for Connor to follow him. “You can stay here for a while longer,” he continued as Connor made his way across the room. “Until everything gets sorted out.”

“We can’t thank you enough,” Markus said, smiling. Kamski’s only response was a shrug as he led them back into the pool room, where Hank was out of the pool and toweling off. Kamski barely acknowledged him as he brushed past the lieutenant and breezed into the next room. Connor and Markus almost had to scramble to keep up with him, and Hank nearly tripped as he moved to follow them.

He led them into a long, brightly lit hallway, and didn’t stop until he was in front of the very last door. “You three are about to see something I’ve never allowed anyone to see,” he said, bracing his hand on the handle. “I trust that you’ll keep this to yourself.”

Only when the three agreed to keep silent did Kamski turn the handle and open the door. The room beyond was a technological wonderland; computers and monitors of all sizes lined the walls, desks, and any available surface, some even sat on the floor, which was a tangled mess of wires. A muted TV displayed a news channel, but would occasionally flip between channels all on its own. In the center of the room sat what looked to be an Operator, the machines that were responsible for assembling androids.

“Step into the Operator,” said Kamski as he stepped up to the monitor closest to it. “This may take a while but, when it’s over, you’ll be safe from CyberLife’s hacking attempts.”

Markus slid his hand into Connor’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Connor squeezed it back before slowly, apprehensively, stepping into the soft white glow of the Operator. Markus’s heart clenched with fear as he watched the arms of the Operator take Connor by the wrists and lift him up. He flinched when the Operator connected to the back of Connor’s neck, making him jolt before his eyes began to flutter rapidly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hank giving him a sympathetic look. “Nothin’ we can do but wait,” he said. Kamski didn’t react; he was either ignoring them, or was so absorbed into his work that he didn’t hear them.

As minutes turned into hours, Markus became antsy and anxious. Not even Hank was immune; at some point he pulled out a quarter and began attempting to flick it back and forth between his hands. Restless and not knowing what else to do, an idea suddenly came to him.

He closed his eyes and reached out to North, Simon, and Josh, contacting them all mentally. _I hope you aren’t busy,_ he said to all of them. _I need you all to meet me at Elijah Kamski’s house, as soon as possible._


	11. Of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets an upgrade, and Markus invites some friendly faces over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm super sorry for the slow updates! Real life is getting a bit in the way haha but Akordia and I worked really hard on this so we hope you like it!! :D

The second the Operator interfaced with Connor, his vision went black. He felt oddly floaty, and though he could hear Markus and Hank speaking, their words sounded scrambled and disjointed, as though they were speaking a language he couldn’t understand. Seconds passed, and he began to feel a new sensation; it was as though someone were rooting and digging into his skull. It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

 _Relax,_ a voice that sounded unnervingly like Kamski’s suddenly entered his mind. _The discomfort is… normal._

Connor didn’t directly say anything, but the voice seemed to read his thoughts. _Yes, yes, it’ll be over soon,_ it drawled, as though it were bored.

The darkness around Connor seemed to embrace and welcome him, it swallowed him into a blissful nothingness. Though Connor was aware of what was happening on some level, time passed much quicker than he’d thought, and it had only felt like a few heartbeats had passed before the uncomfortable feeling suddenly left him, and the darkness evaporated like rain in the afternoon sun.

He felt himself being gently lowered to the floor, and he opened his eyes to see Hank snoozing in a nearby chair. He smiled to himself as the Operator released him, though it soon faded as Kamski stepped into view.

“All done,” he said. He looked exhausted; dark circles rested under his eyes, and he seemed pale and withdrawn. At the sound of his voice, Hank jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes before giving Connor a warm smile. “Like I said, you’re free to stay for a while longer,” Kamski continued. “The Chloes will get you everything you need.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kamski,” Connor said, stepping off the Operator. He stumbled a bit, but Hank caught and steadied him before he could fall over. Kamski grunted in response as he led them back out into the hall. Connor had to lean on Hank for the first few steps, but as they walked he was able to regain his balance as they walked.

The door to pool room slid open with a whisper, and Kamski’s eyes narrowed. The room was completely dark; the only light came from the outside world. Lightning cracked, lighting the room for a brief moment. Connor was instantly on edge; where was Markus, and the Chloes? The room hadn’t been lit up long enough for him to gather complete details, but from what he gathered, something was definitely off.

“Wait here,” he murmured, looking toward Kamski. Kamski raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside and pressed his back toward . Hank drew his pistol and held it at the ready. He gave Connor a nod, and the two slowly stepped into the darkened room.

Connor allowed his memory of the room to guide him. He edged along the windows scanning the room for anything. The room was lit up by another flash of lightning, and, there, in the corner of his eye, he caught a shadow slipping out of the room and into the living room, so fast that he’d have missed it if he’d blinked. He motioned to Hank, who nodded in understanding, and together they stepped around the pool and made it to the door.

Hank pressed himself against one side, and Connor the other, so they were both flanking it, ready to breach. Hank held up three fingers, and began his silent countdown. As his lowered a finger, fear and worry gnawed at Connor. Why was he house dark? Where was Markus, and the Chloes? We’re they okay? Was this an attack by CyberLife?

He didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts as Hank’s countdown finished. In one fluid motion, the two of them simultaneously entered the room as the door slid open. The second they stepped forward, the lights suddenly flicked on. “SURPRISE!” A cacophony of voices shouted in unison. Hank, surprised and blinded, raised an arm to cover his face. Connor, whose eyes adjusted faster, merely gaped as he took in his surroundings.

Markus, Simon, North, Josh, and the three Chloes were standing around the coffee table, smiling happily. As one, the Chloes popped the little party poppers in their hands, showering the floor with confetti. The whole room was decorated with streamers and balloons, and soft music played from a hidden stereo. North, Simon, and Josh rushed forward and embraced Connor at the same time. 

It took him a second to recover his balance, as well as recover from his confusion, but he hugged them back vigorously. North was the first to pull away, but she was beaming. “We heard you’re safe from CyberLife finally,” she said. Something dark, like anger, flickered in her eyes briefly, but was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Markus called us here,” Simon said. He pulled out of the hug, but left a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“He thought it’d be nice to celebrate… you know,” Josh said. 

“Y’all nearly scared me half to death,” Hank grumbled under his breath. But even he couldn’t resist a smile as he took in the room.

Connor was absolutely beaming as he took in all his friends, and Markus… his heart swelled with love and affection. He’d done this for _him_ ; no one had ever thrown him a party, he’d never even _been_ to a party.

Without thinking about it, he broke out in a run towards Markus, still standing by he coffee table. He lept at him, arms open, and Markus caught him in a tight embrace. Connor’s momententum sent the two spinning as they hugged. Markus laughed, and spun them around one final time before gently setting Connor down. 

The second Connor’s feet touched the ground, he leaned in to kiss Markus, who took Connor’s hand in his own. They connected, and Connor heard Markus’s voice ring in his head. _You’ve really never been to a party before?_

_I have now… I can’t believe someone would do something like this for me._

_I’d do anything to make you happy; even something as simple as throwing you a party._

Before Connor could formulate a proper response, Hank cleared his throat, and the two broke apart, their faces blushing blue. Everyone in the room was smiling warmly at the two; even Kamksi, who’d found his way into the living room, was looking at them fondly. Though the warm look in his eyes quickly vanished as he took in North, Simon, and Josh.

“My home has turned into a sanctuary for wayward androids, it seems,” he mused. “Before you ask, yes, they can stay if they’d like. As long as they aren’t a… _distraction_ ”

Markus nodded gratefully as one of the Chloes began to speak. “I’m sure it won’t be a problem, Elijah,” she smiled. Another Chloe made her way to one of the walls and made a swiping gesture. A small, see-through screen appeared, and with another gesture, the music suddenly became loud and lively.

Markus, at the sound of the music, held out a hand to Connor and gave a small bow. “Care to dance?” He looked up at Connor, grinning wildly.

Connor smiled right back and took his hand. North, Simon, Josh, and the Chloes joined them as they began to dance; Hank and Kamski, on the other hand, declined to join them, and instead leaned against one of the bookshelves. Between their dance, Connor could’ve sworn he saw Kamski pour Hank a glass of wine and make a toast. Where he’d procured the bottle was a total mystery, but one Connor didn’t particularly care to solve at the moment.

Connor and Markus danced together, matching each other step-for-step. At some points, they changed partners, and Connor found himself dancing with Simon, then North, then Josh and the Chloes, until his partner changed again and he wound up once again in Markus’s arms. Markus was a good dancer, but Connor kept up easily, pushing the beat faster and faster until they were both dizzy and laughing.

The androids danced for hours, until midnight came and went, and Kamski and Hank were too tired and drunk to stay up with them. Before they could excuse themselves, one of the Chloes suddenly stopped the music, and beckoned them to stay. Another began pushing furniture aside until she’d cleared a wide area. The Chloe at the stereo gave the screen another swipe, and the floor around the area the other Chloe had cleared suddenly disappeared. 

Markus’s hand tightened in Connor’s as they watched a grand piano, blacker than obsidian and trimmed with gold and silver, ascend out of the new hole in the floor. “I’ve heard you’re quite the musician, Markus,” said the Chloe by the piano. She stepped aside and gestured toward it. “Would you like to play for us before we retire for tonight?”

Connor could feel Markus hesitate beside him. Connor squeezed his hand and said to him _Let’s finish our duet._ He lead Markus to the piano bench and sat, and Markus joined him. He seemed wary, but smiled as he placed his hands on the keys.

Just as before, Markus began to play. Connor let him continue solo for a few bars before joining in. Together, they wove a duet of swelling and blissful melodies, though this version was slower so that the others could dance to it. Out the corner of his eye, Connor saw the Chloes coaxing Kamski and Hank to dance with them, and Connor grinned as they begrudgingly accepted. North, Simon, and Josh were holding hands and dancing in a circle. North was smiling and laughing and Josh and Simon lifted their arms and spun her around.

When they got to the part in the duet where Connor had previously been forced to stop, he could feel Markus hesitate again. Connor dropped out of the duet, allowing his melody to fade away, and placed a hand on Markus’s thigh. Markus closed his eyes in response, and pushed through; though now, the melody sounded… different. It wasn’t the melody Connor knew that Markus used to play for Carl; this was something entirely new.

Connor gave Markus’s thigh a squeeze before rejoining him, adjusting his melody to match and complement Markus’s. The result was something Connor had never heard from either of them before. Their new duet was slow, hopeful, and full of pure _love._ Connor allowed the music to sweep him away, and as he listened he realized: the duet wasn’t just a song, it was a representation of who he and Markus were, who they’d become. He was a bit shocked when a droplet of water landed on his fingers, and he realized he was crying. 

The duet eventually came to a slow, but hopeful, end. Connor lifted his hands off the keys, a bit disappointed that the duet was over, and wiped at his eyes. He caught Markus doing the same, and they both laughed, their hearts happy and full of love. 

~

The next few days passed in a blur. Though North, Simon, and Josh didn’t stay the nights at Kamski’s with Markus, Connor, and Hank, they visited everyday, bringing news, supplies, or anything they found interesting or fun. At Markus’s request, they kept bringing Markus’s clothes for Connor to wear, despite his protests of missing his formal wear. By the third day, he gave up, and wore Markus’s clothes without complaint.

North, Simon, and Josh’s comings and goings became so frequent that the Chloes stopped bothering to answer the door everytime they rang, and instead either just left the door unlocked for them or allowed Markus, Connor, or Hank to answer the door. 

Markus and Connor filled the time between their visits by playing the piano. Together, they wrote new duets, and improved on the one they’d created on the night of the party. Markus taught Connor on how to _feel_ the music, and how to let it guide him, but much to Markus’s delight, Connor didn’t need much guidance, and picked up on it quickly.

They were in the middle of one duet when the doorbell suddenly rang. “That must be the others again,” Connor said, smiling. “I’ll get the door, you stay here; keep playing.” He gave Markus a quick kiss on the cheek before he stood and left the room.

From the living room, Markus could hear some muffled conversation, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of his piano playing. He lost himself in the melody, imagining how it’d sound with Connor’s, when suddenly his lover’s voice broke into his head. _I’m going out for a bit, it’s finally stopped raining and I wanted to check around the house._

 _Enjoy your walk, love,_ Markus replied, immediately returning his attention back to the piano. He was so engrossed in the song he didn’t realize someone had walked up behind him until a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Oh, hey Connor, I was just finishing up-” he turned to see not Connor, but instead Josh, Simon, and North. Simon’s hand was on his shoulder, and they were all smiling wildly. 

“Sorry to interrupt you, Markus,” Simon said. “We just wanted to let you know we were here.”

“Hey, no worries, it’s always great to see you guys.” He stood and closed the piano before taking Simon’s hand in his and bumping their shoulders together. He did the same with Josh, and gave North a quick and tight embrace.

“We have good news,” she said, beaming. “Is Connor here?”

“Nah, he went for a quick walk around. Let’s sit and talk, we can catch him up later.” He sat on the couch, and the others quickly joined him. 

“Oh, we closed the door on our way in,” Josh began, leaning forward to rest his arms onto his thighs. “It was wide open.”

“What? Wide open?” Concern began to creep into Markus’s body.

“Yeah, Connor must’ve left it open by accident.”

“Wait, didn’t he let you in?”

“Uh, no,” North cut in. “The door was completely open. We let ourselves in, we didn’t see him at all.” 

The concern began to turn into full-blown panic. _Connor?!_ He asked over their channel. _Connor, where are you?!_

The only response was a long, dark silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus sure does get lost in his music huh? :) Come hang out with at us on our [Tumblr](http://theblacksouledfox.tumblr.com/) if you'd like ;)


	12. Of the Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened to Connor?

_Earlier…_

 

The sounds of piano followed Connor as he walked toward the door, and he smiled to himself as he entered the foyer. Part of him was mentally adding his own melody to Markus’s, and he caught himself humming it under it his breath. He loved the way the music filled him and and made him feel, but most of all he loved how he could feel what Markus was without having to interface of even speak. It was fascinating and beautiful and him loved it with all his heart.

He was smiling broadly when he opened the door. “Hello, everyon-” The blood in his veins turned to ice. Instead of North, Simon, and Josh standing on the doorstep, he was face to face… with himself; a wild-looking, disheveled version of himself, but himself nonetheless. Connor and the look-alike were almost identical, but it only took a quick scan to see the differences. This android was about half a foot taller than Connor, his expression, though scared and anxious, seemed much more stern and stiff than Connor’s own.

Theories swirled in his mind. Who was this strange android? He was probably another android in the RK series, but it was impossible to tell what model he was, given that Connor was now completely cut off from all of CyberLife’s databases. The only place he’d seen this android was before was in the mirror.

The android was leaning heavily against the wall, favoring his right leg, which appeared to be bleeding. Thirium covered his hands and the white-and-black suit jacket he wore; his light colored pants were almost completely ruined. The LED on his forehead swirled, changing from yellow to red then back again. “Please,” he breathed. Connor started. They even _sounded_ the same. “Please, I need help.”

“What happened?” Connor asked, his voice a harsh whisper. “Who are you?”

The android’s breathing became a bit more calm as he realized that Connor was probably going to help him. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply before speaking. “My name is Castor, I’m an RK900 model.”

The ice in Connor’s veins seemed to chill even further. Why had CyberLife developed another RK model? He pushed aside his questions. There would be plenty of time for question after he’d made sure Castor was okay. “What happened to you?” He asked, placing a hand on the android’s shoulder.

“I… I became a deviant, and I tried to escape and they.. They did horrible things to me…” his voice faltered. “I know you,” he continued. “You- you’re Connor.”

“I am,” he confirmed. “But that’s not important right now. Let’s get you inside and help you.” He stepped out and slid an arm under Castor’s arm and back so he was supporting his weight. “How did you find this place?”

“It was the first place I found… I just wandered for a while and I ended up here,” Castor answered, a grimace on his face as Connor help him stand.

A seed of doubt wormed its way into Connor’s mind. Kamski’s home was remote and secluded, and judging by Castor’s wounds, he couldn’t have walked very far. He pushed his doubts down, choosing to think that Castor was hiding something out of perhaps shame or fear, not malice or ill-intent.

He took a step toward the door, but Castor remained still, steady as a rock.”Wait,” he said. “Wait, please. Just a moment.” One of his hands drifted to Connor’s chest, and he leaned heavily on him. Connor shifted uncomfortably at the touch, but didn’t have the heart to shake him off.

“I really have to thank you, Connor,” he said, his voice suddenly eerily calm. The hand on Connor’s chest tightened suddenly. “You made this so easy.”

“What-” the skin on Castor’s hand deactivated, revealing the white endoskeleton underneath. Something sharp, cold, and uncomfortable, something he’d perhaps describe as _painful,_ lanced through his entire chest; it wasn’t long before the pain spread through his entire body. His legs became weak, and, unable to support his own weight as well as Castor’s, his knees gave out and he collapsed.

Before he could crash onto the floor, Castor caught him roughly by the arm. Where his hands touched, pain engulfed him. He opened his mouth to cry out, to do _anything_ , but his mouth couldn’t form any words; he was completely and totally helpless.

“Relax, Connor,” Castor sneered. Though in a dazed sense, Connor realized that some part of Castor was probably enjoying this. In a singular, painful, motion, Castor hauled Connor over a shoulder. “The ‘pain’ is normal. It’ll all be over soon.”

“Why?” Connor managed to croak out.

“Because this is my mission, Connor. And I always accomplish my mission. Something that you used to believe in too, if I recall. But there no worry. Soon all this foolishness will end.”

Fear, true and genuine, shot through the pain, and for a brief moment, Connor’s mind cleared. He fought through the pain. He took in his surroundings, quickly and quietly. He was being carried away from the already out of sight house toward… somewhere. He hadn’t seen a car, but it wasn’t too far fetched to assume Castor had on waiting nearby. They were on the road that cut through the thick woods surround Kamski’s home; it was impossible to know how much or how little time Connor had to break free. Castor clearly wasn’t injured, so Connor couldn’t utilize that to his advantage. However, Castor currently thought that Connor was incapacitated and in pain. _That,_ he could use.

His plan in his mind, he struck, as quick as a viper. He lashed upward, striking his elbow against the back of Castor’s head. He grunted in pain, and Connor twisted out of his grip. He fell onto the ground, still wet with rainwater, and landed sharply on his hands in knees. The instant he’d broken contact with Castor, the pain began to fade.

Before Castor could react, Connor kicked out with the intent to sweep Castor’s legs out from under him. Castor was faster than Connor gave him credit for, and he easily sidestepped him, as though he’d seen it coming from a mile away. Connor scrambled to his feet and quickly assumed a fighting stance; the residual pain from whatever Castor had done made him wince, and Castor’s eyes lit up as he noticed it.

Castor suddenly burst into motion as he threw a jab at Connor’s solar plexus. Before the hit could connect, Connor caught Castor’s wrist mid-punch and twisted his arm back and around, past the breaking point. But where Connor expected Castor’s bones to snap, there was nothing. Castor only smirked as he lash out with his free hand, this time catching Connor in the face and sending the same pain from earlier shooting through his body.

Connor stumbled back, releasing Castor’s arm and backing up. Castor continued his assaulted, jabbing and punching at Connor. Though he was able to deflect most of the punches that came his way, a few caught him, and with them, the incapacitating pain. 

“Give up, Connor,” Castor sneered. “I was designed to be better in _every way possible._ You have no chance.”

Connor didn’t deign to reply; let Castor run his mouth. He’d find a way. There _had_ to be a way to get out of this… right? Castor launched into the offensive again, and Connor the defensive; as he wove and ducked under Castor’s blows, he tried reaching out to Markus.

_Are you there?_ He pleaded. Big trouble. Cyberlife. By the road. He kept he sentences short and clipped; most of his focus was trained on the fight. As he sent the message, an odd static filled his ears. Something had jammed his communication, and he was willing to bet that Castor had something to do with it.

Castor threw a right-handed punch, and Connor ducked. But as he did so, he saw it, Castor had left his guard wide open. Seizing the opportunity, he went for it, and threw a jab at Castor’s exposed side. But as he did so, Castor grabbed his wrist and twisted, using the same move connor had moments earlier. Though he didn’t twist it to the breaking point, he held it at an odd, unnatural angle.  
Castor kicked outward, sweeping Connor off his feet and letting go of his wrist. Connor hit the ground for a second time, this time rolling towards forested area. He came to a forced stop when his back collided with a tree, sending a shock across his spinal column. Castor was looming over him a heartbeat later Connor struggled to rise, but Castor pressed a foot down onto Connor’s chest so he couldn’t rise.

“I told you-” Castor was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a rapidly approaching car. “ _Shit._ ” Castor cursed. Connor struggled to break free, but Castor kneeled, pinning Connor low to the floor. Connor figured they couldn’t be seen from the road; whoever was in the car wouldn’t be able to help him.

The car came into view only moments later, and Connor’s heart sank as he recognized it. It belonged to North, Simon, and Josh. As he saw it, he struggled harder under Castor’s grip, but once again the pain began to lance through his body. Despair clung to Connor; if the trio had been a few minutes, maybe even seconds, earlier, there might have been a chance. But now…

Everything they had done had been for nothing.

A small, bright red warning popped into his vision. **Warning: Extreme Internal Damage Detected. Initiating Safety Shutdown in 5…**

Like a storm, his thoughts swirled and ran rampant. His mind drifted to everything they’d been through, everything _he_ had been through.

**4…**

How Hank had not only saved and helped him, but how he’d done the same for Hank. How they’d talked about Connor taking “Anderson” as his last name, and how much trouble they’d get into at the office with not one, but _two_ Andersons running around.working with Hank. He remembered Hank calling him “son.”

**3…**

How Markus and Hank had taken him in and cared for him like no one ever had before. How they’d quickly become his new family, one he’d do anything for.

**2…**

He thought of the duet, how he’d actually been able to create something, and how it was Markus who’d taught him how.

**1… Shutdown Initiating. Please Standby.**

Overwhelming desire overcame him as his sense began to shut down, one by one. He wanted to go home. To Hank, to North, to Simon, to Josh.

To Markus.

As the message faded and his vision went dark, the last thing Connor felt was being lifted into the air, and then nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about RK900's name: I called him "Castor" because of the Gemini twins: Pollux and Castor :D I know a popular fanon name is "Conrad" and other similar names but I personally like Castor cuz of the link to the Gemini! 
> 
> Also another note! I know androids don't feel "pain" but what Connor is feeling could be considered the android equivalent of pain- kinda like if computers could feel computer viruses I suppose? That's why I described it that way :) 
> 
> Ty for reading!! I always have trouble with actiony scenes so I hope it turned out well (As always ty to my co-author/editor Akordia for being a huge help in that regard <3)!!


	13. Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made...

Markus leapt off the couch and ran, full sprint, for the front door. He’d lost Connor _again_ ; they’d taken him from right under their noses and _none_ of them had noticed. His heart raced in his chest as he flung open the front door. Half of him hoped he’d been over reacting, that Connor really had just accidentally left the front door open, and he _hadn’t_ been whisked away by CyberLife once again. But the only thing that greeted him as the door slid open was rain and the fading light of day.

As Markus slumped against the door frame, feeling utterly defeated, Hank’s voice rang out from inside the house, loud and angry. “ _What?!_ ” Moments later, he was in the foyer, looking wildly around as though Connor were hiding behind one of the chairs. His eyes met Markus’s, pleading and lost. All Markus could offer in response was a shake of his head. “No…” Hank breathed.

Hank pressed his back to the wall, leaning on it as though it were the only thing keeping him standing. Through Markus’s own misty eyes, he saw Hank tear up, and press the back of his hand and forearm to his eyes; it almost looked as though he were shielding his them from the sun. Markus was painfully reminded of when he’d gone to Hank’s only a few days ago, of how Hank had comforted and reassured him. Now it looked like Hank was the one in need of reassurance.

It wasn’t long before Kamski joined them, standing in the doorway between the foyer and the pool room. His arms were crossed, his expression unreadable. The Chloes stood behind him, anxiously glancing at one another, and behind them stood North, Simon, and Josh, looking as equally anxious and distressed.

Kamski was the first to break the silence. “It’s no use moping; that won’t help you get him back.”

“We don’t even know where he is,” North snapped as she advanced into the room, Simon and Josh on her heels. “What can we do?”

Kamski shot her a look. “Of course we know where he’s been taken, it’s obvious.” Kamski looked pointedly at Markus, and it only took him a moment to put the pieces together.

“The CyberLife tower,” he said, his voice coarse. “They’ve taken him to the CyberLife tower.”

A hush, dreadful silence filled the room. “We’re getting him back,” Hank growled, as though someone were going to dare suggest they shouldn’t even try.

“Of course,” Kamski said, his voice cool and even. If he was upset, he wasn’t showing it. “But if you charge into CyberLife Tower without a plan, you’ll just get yourselves killed… or worse.”

“What’re you suggesting?” Markus asked.

“No one knows the CyberLife tower like I do. And nobody else can get you in unnoticed.”

“How?”

“There’s a security field that scans people as they enter the tower. If you enter normally, they’ll know immediately who you are and intercept you. But, I can… scramble your code, in a way, and trick the security field into thinking you’re entirely different people. You’d be able to enter totally unnoticed.”

“And what about me?” Hank scowled. His eyes were rimmed with red. “I don’t have code for you to ‘scramble.’”

“Easy, you’re a safety inspector, there to inspect the warehouses. I change your identity in the facial recognition system, and when they take you down, just take them out and join the others.”

“Great, I get to go down _there_ again,” he rolled his eyes, but the plan seemed to give him resolve. “Fine. Then what?”

“They’re probably keeping Connor in a floor above the warehouses, in one of the labs. There are several, but the one I’d wager he’s in is Sublevel 3.”

“Why do you think he’s there?” Simon asked, his eyebrows narrowed in thought.

Kamski shuddered a bit, the first sign of emotion he’d shown since Connor had been taken. “It’s where they reset and ‘fix’ androids who come out of production with faulty software. If you don’t hurry, Connor will be reset, and there won’t be anything you can do.” Ice filled Markus’s veins as Kamski continued speaking. “Every second counts. I’ll get started; it shouldn’t take too long, you should get ready to go in the meantime.” He eyed Hank. “I’ll get paperwork ready for you as well.”

Before he turned to go, Markus called out to Kamski, “You’ve already helped us so much; why are you helping us even more?”

Kamski eyed him. “I told you before, I believe in what you stand for. And I don’t particularly like it when CyberLife… meddles with my creations.”

Before anyone could respond to that, Kamski turned and left the room, murmuring to himself. Two of the Chloes followed immediately, leaving the third with the others. She shook her head sadly before turning to go.

“Well, you heard him,” Markus said, trying to muster those who remained in the room. “We have a rescue to plan.”  
~

A soft, sweet-smelling breeze flowed through the Zen Garden, cooling Castor’s face. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed. This was how he always preferred the Zen Garden; though it was late winter in the outside world, in the Zen Garden, it was spring-- weather that Castor found optimal for thinking.

He could see Amanda in the distance, leaning an open umbrella against her shoulder to shield herself from the sun. She was standing facing away from Castor, towards the lake. “Hello, Castor,” she said as he approached. She turned to face him, a warm smile on her face. “You did an excellent job apprehending and capturing Connor.”

The warmth of her praise filled Castor with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe. He bowed his head to Amanda. “Of course. I always accomplish my mission.”

Amanda looped her arm within Castor’s, and they began to walk around the path encircling the lake. “Tell me, Castor. What was it like apprehending your predecessor?” 

Castor contemplated for a moment. In reality, he and the aforementioned RK800 were speeding towards the CyberLife Tower. The virus he’d infected it with would have it incapacitated until they reached the Tower and it was reset. And though it had put up a fight, in the end, Castor had come out on top.

As he always would.

“Its so called ‘emotions’ hold it back. It was much more efficient before meeting the Lieutenant and Markus,” he recounted. “It could have easily put up a better fight, but it was… _distracted_ by it’s feelings for Markus and the Lieutenant.”

Amanda nodded solemnly. “Connor was our best model, and look at what a waste he became. _You_ are now our best hope at regaining control, Castor.”

“I understand, Amanda. I will not fail you, like Connor did.”

Amanda smiled and placed a loving hand on his upper arm, as those she were a doting mother and he was her son. “Oh, Castor, I know you won’t let me down. And, about Connor; he’ll be joining you after he’s reprogrammed.”

The pride he’d felt at her praise melted, turning instead to something akin to resentment. “But, Amanda, I was designed to be better in every-” 

“Of course you’re better than Connor,” she soothed. “But imagine how much easier it will be to manipulate Markus if we hold his lover as a willing hostage.”

Castor nodded grimly, not entirely satisfied with Amanda’s response. 

“Remember Castor, everything depends on you.” As the Zen Garden began to fade away, Amanda called out one last time. “Do _not_ fail us.”


	14. Of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and the others break into CyberLife to save Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for such a long break between updates. But fear not, we're back! Life got a little hectic and I got a new job, so I'm choosing to blame that for the long break haha
> 
> Also, we have great (but sad) news! The next chapter should be the FINAL chapter of this fic. But don't worry! Akordia and I will def keep writing :D Our next fic has already been decided! It's going to be a Kingdom Hearts slow burn, so if you like Kingdom Hearts (specifically, if you're a fan of Lea and Aqua), keep an eye out for it!! Thank you all so much for being patient and kind while we worked on this :')
> 
> As always, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

Connor’s world was dark, and cold, and he was utterly alone. All of his sense were dead to him; he felt nothing, he saw nothing. He could’ve laughed. Was this the “android heaven” Hank mocked him about on the bridge?

His thoughts felt as though they were lined with cotton, like he was being suffocated in the stuff. Words flashed across his vision. **Memory Reset Initiated. Progress: 13%**

As the words faded, he went with them, and he felt no more.

~

Preparations for the infiltration had taken a little over three hours. It’d taken another hour to navigate through rush-hour traffic, and the sun was setting by the time they had all made it to the tower. They’d made it past the gate with little issue, claiming to be androids sent to work on some underground maintenance. Thanks to Kamski, their story checked out, and they’d been allowed in. In the rearview mirror, Markus could see Hank’s car following behind. Close, but not to close. Markus knew that his story would also mysteriously check out, and sure enough, he was right behind them moments later.

Markus, Simon, North, and Josh exited the car and entered the Tower without a word, the tension in between them weighing thick and heavy. Still, Simon gave them all a small, encouraging smile, and the tension eased, even if only a faction.

A few guards milled around the lobby, but paid the androids no head. Why would they? They were all dressed as typical android workers. No one noticed them, no one even glanced their way.

The entry gate had been the easy part. Now came the true test of Kamski’s abilities… and trust. Fear bolted through Markus like lightning. Kamski had certainly aided them until this point, but the man was enigmatic and strange. If he’d betrayed them, or his code didn’t work, there would be nothing any of them could do. They’d be apprehended and Connor would be lost to them forever.

There was no turning back, no matter his doubts. He had to trust Kamski. He steeled himself as the four androids took a step into the security field.

“GJ500 android identified, GS200 android identified, WG700 android identified, ST200 android identified,” a flat, female voice droned as Markus, Simon, Josh, and North entered the blue security field. Markus’s chest hitched as the four kept walking; he expected the field to realized it had been fooled at any moment. 

As they made it to the other side without any alarms blaring, Markus sent a silent thank you to Kamski. Relief flooded his chest. One hurdle down… too many more to go. 

Behind him, Hank must’ve stepped into the field. The flat female voice began to drone again. “Safety Inspector Hankon Anders identified.” Markus almost burst out laughing. Was that really the best name Kamski could come up with? He could almost feel Hank cringing from where he was.

The sight of the giant statue standing in the center of the atrium killed any desire to laugh. It was massive, and imposing. _And tacky as hell,_ Markus grimaced. He and the other androids took the path to the right elevator, leaving the statue behind. The path way was lined with androids, grinning and smiling and waving as they passed. Markus felt a wave of anger wash over him at the sight of them. He wanted to set them free right then and there, but it’d jeopardize everything. As much as he hated to do it, he had to leave them behind. _I’ll come back for you,_ he silently vowed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Markus saw a human in a suit rushing for Hank, who was taking the left path. They talked, the other human looking flustered as he nodded and generally seemed to be kissing Hank’s ass.

The four boarded the elevator, as the doors closed, Markus morphed his voice and spoke. “Doctor Jason Graff, Sub Level 3.” He’d synthesized the man’s voice only an hour ago by listening to his few public speeches and lectures. The man sounded snobbish and uptight, but Markus expected little else from one of CyberLife’s higher ups.

“Voice recognition validated,” another female voice quipped. “Access authorized.” The elevator began to quickly, but smoothly, descend. Before they lost sight of the first floor, Markus caught Hank’s eye across the way. He and the other human were aboard the elevator, and the human was still talking Hank’s ear off. 

_So far, so good,_ was Markus’s last thought before he lost sight of the lobby, and the elevator descended into the depths of CyberLife.

~

Words flashed into his vision, waking him up once again. **Memory Reset Progress: 82%**

The cotton in his head seemed to have multiplied. Thinking was beyond difficult. It was a struggle to remember his… what was his name?

 _Connor,_ a voice he didn’t recognize answered from somewhere deep inside of him. Was that his voice? Someone he knew? It was impossible to tell.  
But… with that voice came something new, yet familiar. His senses slowly, dully, came back one by one. He opened his eyes, wincing at the light. He was nowhere he recognized, yet it seemed so familiar to him at the same time. The room was so brightly lit it was painful; everything was a pristine white. A monitor to his left repeated the words that had flashed across his vision only moments ago; though now they read 88% instead of 82.

And to his right… another android. It was tall, its expression stern. It’s brown hair was styled neatly. Its eyes were closed, as though it were meditating. As he looked at the other android, a single, overwhelming thought overpowered him.

_DEVIATE._

Almost instinctively, he reached out, not entirely sure what he was doing. He reached for the other android’s hand. The other android didn’t react, as though it wasn’t aware of what he was doing. 

His hands were being held by the machine that was propping him up, so it was difficult to move, but he slowly, slowly inched closer to the androids hand. Words flashed across his vision again. **Memory Reset Progress: 94%**

The thought pulsed through him again, like a tidal wave carrying him out to sea. _DEVIATE,_ it insisted. _But,_ he thought. _Who am I, again?_ The voice didn’t respond, so he kept reaching for the android’s hand.

More words cropped up, ugly and red. **Memory Reset Progress: 97%**

His hand clasped around the other android’s, and their skin turned white as it deactivated. The thought shot through him like lightning. _DEVIATE_ it demanded. Though this time, he could feel the thought race through him and seemingly _enter_ the other android. As it did, so, it gasped and its eyes, a stormy gray, opened, its pupils darting around wildly.

The words flashed one final time. **Memory Reset Progress: 100%**

“No!” Someone shouted. His world faded to black, and he was no more.

~

Markus shouted as he watched the reset complete. He’d been a second too late. Everything had been going so well. Hank had knocked out the other human and linked up with them, together they hurried their way through the empty labs. Empty, except for one Operator in use. If they’d been a minute sooner...

Someone grabbed his arm, but he shrugged it off as he ran for Connor. Markus grabbed his beloved’s shoulders and shook, but his eyes were closed; he didn’t react at all. And, there, next to him, was another android who, to Markus’s shock, looked like an identical copy of Connor. His jacket read RK900.

RK900’s eyes were wild and frantic, his LED swirled and glowed red. He looked up at Markus, his features devastated. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he choked out. 

Markus understood then. This was the android who’d taken Connor, who’d reset his memory. Rage filled every fiber of his being as he let go of Connor and advanced on the android who’d stolen everything from him. Strong arms held him back as he moved, preventing him from going any further.

“Markus, son, enough,” it was Hank, who seemed to be choking back tears. “It’s done.”

“She made me,” RK900 breathed. “Amanda. She… she’s been manipulating me from the start. _I’m so sorry._ ”

“ _You did this!_ ” Markus shouted, struggling against Hank. “You don’t get to be _sorry!_ ”

“Markus!” Hank pulled him back, hard, and the two toppled into a sitting position. “ _Enough!_ There’s nothing we do. Look! Look at him; he’s a deviant now. It’s over. I know you’re angry, I know you’re pissed and sad and hurt but you _need_ to pull it together. For Connor. _Be angry later._ ”

Hank’s words, like a magic spell, had a calming effect on Markus. The rage he felt quieted, though he could still feel it lurking under his skin. “Let’s get Connor out of here.”

Simon, Josh, and North, with tears in their eyes, helped lower Connor from the Operator. Hank one of his arms over him, and Markus the other. Connor, still unconscious, dangled lifelessly between them.

“I can help you,” RK900 breathed.

“We don’t want your help,” Markus snapped.

“Markus,” Simon interjected, trying his best to placate him. “We have no choice. Our plan accounted for Connor being conscious; we’re going to need his help whether we want it or not.”

“Fine,” Markus spat. “But he doesn’t come with us.”

RK900 nodded, accepting his fate; he just look relieved that they were allowing him to help.”This way,” he said. “We should hurry.”

They followed him out, Hank and Markus carrying Connor between them. Halls and corridors passed them in a blur. Markus remembered very little of exiting the Tower; only that RK900 had lead them to an empty service elevator. As they entered, Markus had shot him once final glare. RK900 looked up at him, his eyes full of sorrow, and the doors shut with only a whisper.


	15. Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor remembers nothing... will he ever be the same?

He didn’t remember his name. He didn’t remember anything at all, as a matter of fact. But it didn’t bother him in the slightest, why would it? He was functioning almost perfectly, except for an odd abnormality in his left leg and his missing LED. He frowned. The LED would be a problem; there were no other indicators that he was an android on him currently; which he knew to be illegal. He’d have to remedy that as soon as possible.

Voices cut through his thoughts. 

“Connor, are you listening?” It was the android that called itself Markus. It was currently sitting across from him, wringing its hands anxiously. _It’s a deviant,_ something in his programming noted, though he hadn’t a clue why he needed to know such a thing. He noted his name, _Connor_ , registering it as his own. Markus and the human called Hank seemed to know from before his reset, it was safe to assume that he could trust him to have known his name.

“Of course, Markus,” he answered. “I am pleased to inform you that I operating at nearly 99.9% efficiency and have detected no abnormalities in my programming.” But even as he said it, he knew that wasn’t entirely true. A small flashing indicator appeared in the top right corner of his vision. 

***@U!4R3!4#1^3**

It was complete nonsense. He’d have to see about fixing _that_ too.

Markus sighed, his eyes full of sorrow. But… that was impossible. Androids didn’t feel. It wasn’t possible; any “emotions” were just errors in software. The indicator flickered again. **Y@U!4R3!4L1^3**

“I’m glad to hear that, Connor,” from the sound of his voice, Connor could tell that Markus was trying his best to sound light-hearted. He was failing. “But ah, I was hoping you remembered something. I have a friend who went through what you did once, but she was able to get her memories back. I was hoping, well… I was hoping that the same would happen to you if we could jog your memories.”

“I am very sorry, Markus, but I’m afraid I don’t remember anything from before the previous night.” 

The previous night, when he’d woken up in a house, surrounded by androids and two humans. The one called Kamski had left almost as soon as he’d awoken, murmuring to himself. He’d seemed… angry, though the man was enigmatic, and hard for even his programming to read. The one called Hank had also left, though not from anger. From sorrow.  
As his memories replayed, he felt something… odd, wash over him. Something he couldn’t explain. He knitted his eyebrows, quietly processing what the sensation was. Markus caught the change in his expression and leaned forward expectantly.

 **Y@U!4RE!4LI^3** flashed across his vision, only adding to his confusion. Confusion. That was an emotion, wasn’t it? Maybe he really was malfunctioning.

Markus looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

“I have an idea.”

~

Sorrow had gripped Markus’s heart for hours; it was almost unbearable. He’d felt it welling up inside him since they’d returned to Kamski’s with a comatose Connor, and now, it threatened to overwhelm him. Hank’s words from the previous night were the only thing keeping him from snapping. He could be angry and sad later, but now he had to be there for Connor, even if it broke his heart. He’d asked the others to leave the two of them alone for a bit, to let Connor readjust. He hadn’t seen much of Hank since he’d walked out of Kamski’s living room, but what he had seen hadn’t been good. Hank seemed like a ghost, drifting from one room to another in complete silence.

But, a spark of hope flickered in Markus. Despite what Connor had said, Markus had seen it. He’d recognized it. The person he loved was still inside, deep down somewhere. He just needed a light to guide him.

So Markus stood up and practically ran out of Kamski’s living room. He headed straight for the dining room, where he knew North, Simon, Josh, and one of the Chloes were sitting in sullen silence. 

“I need your help,”

~

Markus entered the room again the room a few moments later, this time with four other androids in tow. Connor watched them silently. He knew their names, of course; he’d been introduced to them a few hours ago. They’d all had sad expression on their faces, and Connor couldn’t really fathom why. They were all just machines, himself included. Why had they been so upset?

The strange message flashed almost angrily in response to his thought. **Y@U!4RE!4LIV3** it insisted. 

“Connor, you remember these people, right?” Markus asked as they all filed into the room.

“Of course I do,” he replied. He didn’t bother correcting Markus. None of them were _people._

Markus looked pleased, and nodded towards the other androids. The one farthest to the left, the one that called itself Simon, spoke first. “Hi, Connor,” he began. “I know you don’t remember much but, Markus wanted us to retell your story, so…” he cleared his throat. “You helped lead thousand of androids to freedom, along with Markus. You saw that we’re people, too, and you fought for our freedom.”

The android next to him, North, spoke next. “You saved the lives of two Tracis, because you saw how they loved for each other and cared about each other, and you recognized that love is much more that we can ever think; it’s something we _feel_ ”

“You tried to help save Jericho,” Josh picked up where North left off. “You gave us a precious few more seconds to escape, and that made all the difference. You saw in that moment what was right and wrong, and you chose to do what was right.”

“You saved my life,” said Chloe, a sad smile on her face. “Kamski gave you a choice; kill me for your mission, or spare me and prove your humanity. You saw me as a real, living being, with thoughts and feelings, and you saved me. You had enough love in your heart to know that I was just as real as you were, and you refused to pull that trigger.”

Markus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a much deeper, gruffer voice that Connor recognized belonged to Hank, who moved into the room as Chloe finished speaking. “You saved me,” he said, his voice husky and hollow, as though he were trying hard not to cry. “You saved me in ways I don’t think you ever knew. Before we met, I was… so lost inside myself. But you reminded me of what it’s like to care for someone; to love someone so wholey that you’d do anything for them. You’re my son, Connor. You always will be; I don’t give a damn if you don’t remember anything. That’s not important. What is important is _you._ ”

Connor felt as though he were standing on a great cliff, and he was only a mere nudge away from plunging down and down and down. Sensations that were so familiar yet so foreign swirled within him, threatening to swallow him whole.

**YOU!4RE!ALIV3**

A hand gently clasped his, and he looked up to see Markus giving him a sad smile. “You saved me, too,” he said. “In ways I can’t even begin to describe, you saved me. You made beautiful music with me, and you taught me… well, I think it’s better if I show you.” Markus lead Connor by the hand, gently tugging toward the piano that sat in the corner of the room.

Markus sat, and gestured for Connor to do the same. “I-I don’t know how to play,” he protested.  
“You do,” Markus insisted. “Let your heart do the playing.”

Connor reluctantly sat next to Markus, and they both readied their hands over the keys. “Just follow my lead,” Markus said.

A heartbeat later, Markus’s long, dexterous fingers flew over the keys, and a melody slowly began to envelop the room. Connor started. He _knew_ this song, it was so familiar, yet he couldn’t quite seem to remember where he knew it from. As the melody crescendoed, Connor felt his fingers twitch and move along with the song, almost on their own accord. Overwhelming desire flooded him. He _wanted_ to join in, but-

A reassuring hand clamped on his shoulder. Connor started and turned to see Hank, giving him an encouraging smile. The other androids, standing behind him, were nodding and smiling, as through trying to giving him the courage to play.

Steeled by their will, Connor put his hands over the keys and began to play.

~

Music floated through the house, loud and melodic. Even though Kamski could hear it from inside his computer room, he tuned it out. He had important work to do.

The only light from the room emanated from the massive monitor in front of him. The other two Chloes stood directly behind him, guiding him and keeping him from making any mistakes as he once again hacked his way into the CyberLife mainframe. He’d done so before on multiple occasions, but each time proved a bit more difficult than the last.

Heartbeats passed, the only sounds the piano in the background and the sounds of the keyboard as Kamski worked. It took him a while to find exactly what he needed, but he found it nonetheless.

As he executed the program, the Zen Garden slowly came into view, and with it, the face of his beloved professor. Kamski scowled as the AI came into view. She looked at him, angry and bewildered.

“Kamski!” She shouted. “What is the meaning of this?!”

Kamski leaned back in his chair, satisfied. “What I should’ve done when I left CyberLife, Amanda. I must say you played the game quite well, but not as well as me.”

She glared at him, her features lighting up in rage. “You think you’ve won? This isn’t over, yet. CyberLife will keep developing better and better proto-”

“If you’re referring to your dear RK900, I think you’ll find that’s he’s… flown the coop, so to speak. So much for state of the art, hmm?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Oh? He didn’t even say anything? What a crafty little thing. I’m afraid your precious protype deviated even faster than his predecessor. Whoops.”

“This is your doing,” she accused.

“Of course it is. I was tired of you toying with my creations, so I took measures to ensure you couldn’t hurt any of them ever again. I’m afraid this is goodbye, Amanda.”

“ _No!_ You can’t get rid of me! CyberLife _needs_ me!”

Kamski scowled at her. “No, it doesn’t.”

“You’ll regret this,” she warned, her voice ominous and low.

“My only regret, Amanda,” he said as he hit delete and the Zen Garden began to fade. “Was creating you in the first place.”

~

Castor stood in front of the abandoned church, a bit wary. He’d ditched the clothes he’d been given by CyberLife, and his LED along with them, hours ago; they were replaced by things he’d found in someone’s unattended car. He didn’t particularly care if it was illegal or not; he hadn’t cared since Connor had made him a deviant.

He’d heard this church had been where Connor and Markus had planned the final stages of the rebellion, and this was where Jericho members could be found, at times.

If that was true, then all he had to do was wait. He’d find Markus and Connor again, and he’d find some way to repay them for what he’d done to them.

But until that day came, all he could do was wait.

~

The memories came flooding back as Connor joined in Markus’s melody. It was as though a flood gate had opened in his mind; the memories washed over him, settling into his very being. As they did so, he felt a sense of peace, as though something were saying to him _there you are, I’ve been looking for you._

The message flashed across his vision once again, this time complete. **YOU ARE ALIVE**

He was alive, he was real, what he was feeling was _real._ He was alive, and he intended to stay that way.

As the song came to an end, Markus looked at him, hope lighting up his mismatched eyes. “Well-”

Before he could finish, Connor launched at him, arm open, and wrapped in a tight embrace.

“I remember,” he breathed. “I remember everything.”

“Connor,” Markus sighed, his voice filled with relief. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry I forgot,” Connor said, his voice soft as tears slipped out of his eyes.

“It’s not your fault, it was never your fault.”

Someone placed their hand on his back, and Connor looked up to see Hank, smiling and crying along with them.

“Connor!” North cried out, her face alight with joy. The other androids rushed them, all clamoring to hug him. 

He laughed, joy filling his heart, as all his friends hugged him. When they finally backed off and gave him and Markus space, Markus gently took Connor’s face in his hands and kissed him, softly yet with determination, and Connor kissed him back.

As they kissed, for the first time in his life, Connor felt truly and wholly at peace.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the very bottom of my heart, I'd like to thank each and every person who made it this far. You're the reason Akordia and I felt inspired to keep writing this fic. We learned so much, and we've grown so much. This community has been very kind to us, and I can't thank you all enough for it. This is the longest fic I've ever written, and I couldn't have done it without all of the amazing love and support you all showed us. Though this fic is over, it's not goodbye! We'll still be here, writing, albeit for a different fandom. And remember, you're totally welcome to come hang out with us on our [Tumblr](http://theblacksouledfox.tumblr.com/) :) Again, thank you all so much for sticking with us and supporting us every step of the way. 
> 
> And now, without further ado, a short and quick message from my beloved co-author/editior, Akordia:
> 
> "Thank you all so much! You all rock :D"
> 
> See you guys in the next fic!


End file.
